I'm the All Spark?
by Allison Shorecoat
Summary: My name is Allison Shorecoat and I used to be a normal girl. But then I was hit by the All Spark and my life just went pear shaped. This includes befriending Decepticons and joining up with the Autobots, because apparently I have to save the world. Me? Save the world? That's the best joke I've heard in a while!
1. Define Normality

**Hello everyone, It's me, Allison Shorecoat. Now, I feel the need explain what I'm doing here. It has been a good few years since I started writing I'm The All Spark, and my writing has come on a very long way since then, mostly thanks to the help of my friend. As such, I was reading over this story, and I must say, I love it to pieces, but I feel the need to go through and boost the standard of it a bit, to make it a lot better. **

**So basically, I'll be going through, chapter by chapter, whenever I manage to find the time, improving my chapters. The plot line will not change, everything will happen the exact same way...with some mild alterations. This just a quick warning for all you people who may have read it before and go back through again at some point in your lives. I didn't want to delete it because I love it too much, I just want to make it better.**

**Please enjoy. **

**Ally :)**

**Chapter 1: Define normality**

_There are things in your life that you will always remember, and mostly, you remember the bad stuff. That was why I knew that I would always remember this day. The rain, the cold, they were one thing, but I knew what would always be engrained in my mind, would be the smell of smoke, that acrid scent that burns your nose and almost triggers your gag reflex and that black body bag, right beside the mangled remains of what used to be a car. Yes, I knew, then and there, that this day would always be engrained in my mind and nothing I could do would erase it._

_'Mrs Shorecoat, we're very sorry, but there is nothing that anyone can do for him.'_

_The young man at the scene said that slowly to my mother, and I had to grip her hand just that bit tighter. I knew what it meant; I knew alright what all of this meant. No one had told me anything, they all assumed for some reason, that just because I was thirteen years old, that meant that I couldn't understand what was going on._

_My father was dead, gone forever._

Beep-beep, beeep, beep-beep, beeep.

My eyes snapped open at the most unwelcome sound of my alarm and I glared at the piece of machinery on my bed side table.

'Worst purchase of my life!' I groaned as I reached out to slam the button.

Sitting up slowly I pushed the covers off my chest as I rubbed my dark blonde hair out of my brown eyes with a deep sigh. At some point I was going to have to bring up with someone that school should start at a later time, then we wouldn't have to get up at six thirty in the morning.

'Allison, are you awake?' My door opened a crack and my mother stuck her head around the door way to look at me.

'Nope, I'm sound asleep,' I yawned widely.

'Just because you're seventeen, doesn't mean that you can be sarcastic with me young lady' my mother frowned at me harshly and I just smiled innocently.

'Sorry mum.'

She just smiled slightly and closed the door, calling through it, 'Hurry and get changed. If you're ready before seven fifteen I can drive you instead of you catching the bus.'

I waited until I heard her walking away down the stairs before I moved and even then it was very unwillingly. Sure, I was better morning person than most people, but I didn't have the will power this morning to be my normal energetic self.

Dressing didn't take me long in the mornings, something my mum was very grateful for, although she did spend an awful lot of the time commenting that I was very abnormal teenager. I would always respond though by asking her if she wanted me to be normal and slam doors and shout and swear. There would always be a pause before she would tell me to keep in being abnormal.

Of course, when I say abnormal, please do not start to get the impression that I'm some great genius, or I'm super dooper beautiful or anything special like that. I was, still am and always will be very average in those respects. What was abnormal about me, was that I didn't try to change, I didn't follow conformity and I didn't bother to try to hide who I was and what I liked. Now, you tell me how far that got me friends wise. For all of you who are thinking not very far, you're absolutely right.

I pulled my hair up into a tight pony tail as per usual, it was just too fluffy and crazy to leave out, and if I tried cutting it, it ended up frizzing up into a triangle shape, so I didn't bother with that as I blindly tried to shove my feet into my trainers.

Satisfied that I looked vaguely like a human being, although a few people would stress otherwise, I clattered down stairs, with a grand total of three minutes to spare.

'I seem to recall a conversation about not owning an elephant Allison,' my mother commented.

'When did I say I wanted an elephant? I thought I stressed I wanted a Velociraptor so it could eat my maths teacher,' I quipped and she just looked at me with her world weary look of, "how can I have raised this child?" as I just smiled at her.

'And how many times have I asked you to wear something a bit more appropriate to school?' she asked, gesturing to my rather scruffy attire.

I shrugged, 'You want me to wear a miniskirt and stilettos or something? Because that's what most people wear.'

'I mean I would like you to look smarter.'

'But smart isn't comfortable.'

'Stop sounding like your father!'

'Well I have inherited at least half of his genes, I would hope I sound a bit like him,' I said and she just groaned slightly.

'Is your bag packed?'

'Of course it is.'

'Then go and get it. I have a late night tonight so you need your key ready. Make a start on dinner; I won't be back until around seven or so.'

'Aye, aye captain!' I saluted her as I walked backwards up the stairs.

However, as I picked up my bag, my fingers brushed the key ring on it and I held it up so I could see it, a small smile tilting my lips up again. It was the last family picture we had gotten, I was thirteen and my parents looked so happy. It had been taken quite literally the day before my father crashed his car and died.

I sighed as I looked away, letting the photo fall from my hands. I still didn't know why he had crashed, no one had ever told me, they had all said that I was too young. All I remembered was that dad had come back from a scientific expedition to Antarctica and he had been suffering from seizures and panic attacks, babbling out nonsense. But that was all I knew, and that was all I would ever know, because every time I asked mum, she clammed up and refused to speak until I changed the subject.

It infuriated me to no end, I had the right to know, four years down the track, I had the right, I was seventeen. I hadn't even been allowed to see my dad's body, mum had refused, she had told me that it was too badly damaged or whatever. All I was allowed to know was that my dad was dead, gone and he was never, ever coming back.

'Allison, are you coming or what?'

I jolted as my mum called from the bottom of the stairs, and I at once grabbed my bag and raced down. After dad had died, mum had changed, she had gone from being fun loving and relaxed to being very serious and tight, everything had a rule to accompany it to make sure that I was safe as could be. And, whilst I understood, I wasn't too happy about it. I missed my old mother, I missed being able to laugh with her, and I missed our old happy relationship, were we would both be ourselves and not care about what anyone thought. I longed for something to change, so we could return to our old lives, I longed to know what was so bad about my dad's death that I couldn't know about. I wished that something would happen, something that could make my life more exciting and allow me to be really me again.

Now I think I should have been a bit more careful about what I wished for.


	2. Stange Happenings

**Chapter 2: Strange Happenings**

It was very nearly class time, and already some of the more studious, paranoid kids were moving off to their home rooms, myself included, my bag slung over my shoulder casually. I was walking by myself, one iPod headphone, the other twisted artistically around my finger while I spun the ear bud around in the air.

As I walked though I heard a voice behind me; 'Ally! Ally, wait up! Stop! Freeze! Halt! Anhalten!'

I turned as my best friend ran up beside me, panting, obviously having run from the gate. She grinned at me in her usual fashion and I grinned back. Abbie flicked her dark hair over her shoulder, fiddling with the ribbons which were woven through the black locks as she recovered her breath. It was now no longer a surprise to me how Abbie dressed, when I had first met her, I had been a bit weirded out, but now I was so used to it, that when she dressed in even a half way normal fashion I was ready with the phone to call an ambulance. Today's attire was equally as crazy as all of her other outfits, what with the purple hoodie with cat ears sown into the hood, a hot pink mini skirt with flowers embroidered into it, along with multi-coloured tights, shimmering knee high converses, and more jelly bracelets than I could count.

'How do you manage to put that many jelly bracelets on and still be on time to school,' I asked as I started to walk again.

'I have many talents Ally, this is just one of them.'

'Perhaps we should start calling you Wonder Woman?'

'Nah, I don't fancy the idea of walking around in my undies. That's their job,' she pointed towards a group of girls in our grade, who were strutting across the yard, wearing dresses which I would personally classify as shirts, 'and the sad thing is, for some reason, everyone seems to like them.'

'Abbie, everyone hates them. They're just too scared to try to say that to them,' I answered, nudging her with my hip as she glared after them.

She made some sort of inarticulate noise, one of the sounds which only she could make, and strode off, managing to somehow look regal in her absurd attire. I followed behind her, shaking my head in the slightest amusement. Despite her kookiness, Abbie was tonnes more popular than me, most people knew her, and even the groups who "ran the school" looked at her with at least some form of respect. I had long since put this down to her personality, you wouldn't find more of an extrovert if you tried, she was always smiling, always happy and always talking. Unlike me, I had my shell and I stayed in it. I was sure that I was somehow related to a tortoise, or maybe a hermit crab.

'Earth to Ally, come in Ally, do you want to be late to class?' I looked up with a slight jump to see Abbie standing half way up a stair case, gazing down at me with a kind of impatient concern.

'Right, oops,' I run up the stairs, taking them two at a time until I reached her side, where she was standing with exaggerated impatience, staring at her watch and tapping her foot on the concrete.

'Chop, chop. I'm the late one, not you. So you hurry along to class and I'll stand here for another five minutes, then I'll make my dramatic entrance.'

'And you still haven't gotten in trouble.'

'You know my motto Ally. Stride in with a smile on your face and a skip in your step…and a box of chocolates in your bag to bribe them with later.'

…

I hummed quietly as I hopped off the bus a few stops early. I was in a walking mood and the bus had been too congested for my taste, unusual, but true. Normally I would catch the bus with Abbie, but she had been busy that afternoon, having to stay back after school to finish her art project or something. It was Abbie, for all I knew she was staying back to finish her plots on world domination.

The walk wasn't a particularly long one, shortened considerably if I took the bush track, which I did, mostly because it was nicer than the main road. My mum usually warned me to stay off the back path when I was by myself, but I generally just ignored that request.

A sudden burst of music from the back pocket of my back made me jump, before I stopped, slinging the bag down onto the ground roughly as I attempted to find my phone. Perhaps if I hadn't have stopped at that exact moment, what occurred next wouldn't have happened.

I had just found my phone and was about to answer, when suddenly _something_ hit me from behind. And whatever it was, hurt. I was sent stumbling forward, tripping and collapsing onto my stomach, phone flying from my hand and skittering along the dirt. I groaned in pain as I gripped my head, eyes squeezed shut as agony coursed through my head. I couldn't explain what I saw flashing through my mind, images, symbols, sounds sensations, like a movie on fast forward, blurring so rapidly that no sense could be made from them. It was like someone had plugged me into a computer and was downloading the contents into my brain. I felt sick, and my head felt as if it was going to explode. As an afterthought I think I was probably screaming it hurt so much. I screeched as my hair felt as if it had caught fire, knotting my fingers into it, pulling at it roughly. Behind my scrunched eyelids I could feel my eyes burning.

Then suddenly, just like that, it all stopped. There was no sound, no pain, no images, nothing, except the sound of the wind rustling quietly through the trees around me. Cautiously I opened my eyes the smallest of cracks and looked around. Everything seemed normal, there was nothing at all to suggest that something strange had just occurred right here. Or maybe I had just been imagining it. Maybe I was going crazy, like my dad.

That thought scared me too much though, so I shut it out, as I slowly stood, wobbling dizzily, stumbling like a drunk for a few moments. I couldn't be going crazy, I wouldn't allow myself to.

Eager to get home, so I could forget about this whole thing, I scooped up my phone and my bag and practically ran. I also didn't want to be there if someone else had seen whatever had hit me or had heard me screaming and they came to investigate. That wouldn't end well, not at all.

It did not escape my notice that even though I ran the last kilometers home, I wasn't out of breath, heck I didn't even feel tired as I dashed up the front steps to my house. I fumbled with the key in the lock, and as soon as I was in, I slammed the door behind me, leaning against it heavily, as if I was a condemned criminal on the run from the police. My chest rose and fell rapidly, not from exertion, but from shock. What had happened just then? Was I crazy? I just didn't know, I didn't think I had ever been this confused in my whole life.

Dragging myself up to my room, I threw my bag down into the corner, not caring that it thudded loudly and went and sat heavily on my bed, resting my head in my hands for a few seconds. I couldn't make any sense of what had happened to me on that track. Try as I might I just couldn't get my head around it to come up with a logical solution. And even most of my illogical solutions didn't fit. I pinched the bridge of my nose. The only thing that I could think was that I had either imagined it, or I was indeed going crazy. I liked the former more.

I was still sitting on my bed when I made the mistake of looking up and over at my mirror. To sum what happened next up into two words, I screamed, jumping back and slamming into my wall with a resounding thunk, too shocked to move.

The girl who was blinking out of the mirror was most certainly not me. I was short, slightly soft around the belly, with fluffy dark blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles and slightly rounded cheeks. The girl that was staring back at me in apoplectic horror was pretty much the exact opposite. She was probably taller than me, even though she was sitting down, slimmer and more curvaceous. Not to mention that her hair was a shocking bright white, it seriously put snow to shame. Her large eyes were the most stunning royal blue I had ever seen, and what shocked me even more was that they glowed. Her eyes glowed, illuminating the smooth, flawless skin of her face. Whoever she was, I was jealous.

Still breathing hard and rubbing my back from where I hit the wall, I scooted off my bed so I could get a closer look. I froze just as I got to my feet when something I hadn't registered before became apparent. She was wearing the same clothes I was wearing. And she moved when I moved. I was literally standing a hair breadth from the mirror tapping on it when I finally swallowed and pulled a stand of hair down in front of my eyes. Sure enough, it was bright white.

I stared at the mirror, breathing rapidly, my heart in my mouth, 'oh God, this is not possible. This is not possible. It's not, it's not, it's not! What's happening to me? I'm a blonde! Not a…a…this!'

I was clawing at my head, eyes squeezed shut, praying that when I opened them I would be back to normal. My eyes snapped open and I stared at the mirror again expectantly.

Nothing had happened.

I sat down heavily on my bed, staring at this new me in shock and wonder…and a small amount of delight. Sure I was not happy that my entire appearance seemed to have changed in the space of fifteen minutes, but it wasn't like it was a bad change. I stood gingerly and turned slowly so I could admire this new body of mine critically, lips pursed as I thought.

It was then that I heard feet on the front porch and someone opening the door, 'Allison, I'm home.'

My heart nearly stopped, 'oh crap, how the hell do I explain this to her?'


	3. Voices

**Chapter 3: Voices**

I probably looked like a demented duck as I scurried around my room, flapping my hands like stubby wings, making small garbled sounds. I couldn't let her see me like this; I couldn't explain it so she wouldn't accept it. Who would? I had gone to school looking like me and now I looked completely different.

I looked back at the mirror, 'change back now? Please, please, please change back,' I squeezed my eyes tightly closed then opened them again, 'and change? Or not? Oh not good, not good.'

'Allison? Are you alright up there?' I heard my mother calling up the stairs.

'Fine,' I barked, too quickly, 'I'm fine. I'm just getting changed, I'll be down in a minute.'

'Alright honey. I just thought I heard you talking to someone.'

'Me. I was talking to myself,' I called back as I hurriedly opened my cupboard and began pulling out clothes that I could change into.

'Of course you were,' I heard her laugh.

I hopped around my room, trying to change at the same time as trying to find something to cover my hair. At last I whipped out a thick knitted beanie from my cupboard and wrenched it onto my head, tucking up my hair as if it was a swimming cap. That just left me with the problem of my eyes. I stared at the bright blue glow for a few seconds, desperate for them to return to the normal brown. When nothing happened I groaned and slammed my head against my mirror.

'Allison? Are you sure you're okay?' I heard my mum, this time outside my door, 'I'm coming in.'

I squealed as the door opened and as a last ditch effort grabbed my sunglasses off the table and slammed them onto my face. My mother stuck her head in the door and smiled at me, 'hello Allison. Are you okay?'

I nodded feverishly, 'of course I am.'

My mother frowned at me, 'why are you wearing that?'

'Wearing what?' I formed an innocent smile.

'That. Allison, isn't it a little warm to be wearing a beanie?' my mother sounded sceptical and suspicious.

I shrugged, 'my head was cold.'

'And the sunglasses indoors?'

'I-ah…I was just trying them on…' I blabbered out.

'You were wearing them yesterday.'

'Yes, but they felt a little tight then so I was just trying them on. I think I might need a new pair at some point,' I grinned cheerily.

My mother raised her eyebrows, 'Allison. Are you hiding something from me?' she asked.

'No, no of course not,' I shook my head so violently the beanie nearly fell off.

My mother eyed my sceptically, but dropped it, 'We need to head out soon to swimming. Get ready.'

She made to leave but I stopped her, 'actually mum, I'm not feeling to well at the moment. My head hurts. Can I just take the day off?' I asked hopefully.

It wasn't a lie, my head did hurt, quite a lot, and thankfully my mother was one who could always tell when I was lying and when I wasn't. She nodded, 'alright Allison. Make sure you take something for it.'

I nodded and she left, allowing me to collapse onto my bed with a sigh of relief. One disaster averted, for now. I couldn't hide this indefinitely though, I needed to find some way to reverse whatever the hell had happened to me because my mum would not take this well.

Slowly I pulled the beanie off my head, allowing the white locks to fall into my face. I twiddled one between my fingers, frowning deeply. Whatever had hit me on that path had done this to my outside appearance. But there had been those symbols, those vivid images which I had seen. I needed answers; I needed to know what was happening to me. The problem was, I didn't know where to start.

…

'What's with the beanie?'

'Who knows, it's Ally, does she need a reason to be strange?'

I made a point of ignoring the slight whispers from the back of the room, keeping my head down, scribbling insistently on the paper. I tugged my beanie down onto my head a little more, absently pushing my hair further under it. I had reasoned that morning that if I wore the beanie it would attract less attention than if I just came to school with my wonderful new hair colour. It didn't seem to be working overly well.

_Such a weirdo._

I shook my head, swatting my temple to try to deter the small buzz which was ringing in the back of my head. Whatever it was it was going to give me a headache if it didn't stop. It sounded sort of like someone had left their television on, but had the volume right down, but not quite on mute. Quiet enough that you couldn't understand it, but loud enough that it was annoying. I shook my head again, and returned to my work, attempting to banish the noise.

_Oh shit I forgot I need to meet dad tonight._

When would the people in my class a) learn to stop swearing and b) learn to stop talking? I grumbled quietly in my head. The buzz was getting just that little bit louder, to the point that I was craning my neck to check to see if the class room computer was on. Abbie looked over at my oddly and flicked me with her pen.

'What's up with you Eskimo?' she asked.

'Nothing, I just-nothing,' I smiled at her and bent my head to scribble earnestly on my page.

'Seriously though, what's up with the beanie? It's not that cold,' Abbie leaned over and whispered.

'I felt like wearing it so I will wear it,' I replied, trying to sound casual.

This was one of those times that I was very glad that Abbie was who she was because she pressed the issue no further, taking that as an acceptable answer. She just shrugged and went back to her work. I waited until I was sure that she was working again before I started looking around the room for the source of the humming. It was becoming insistently louder by the second.

_Crap, I knew I should have done that homework._

I looked around for whoever had spoken. They weren't being subtle at all.

_Why do these lessons have to go for so long? I'm so bored._

_Oh no, I forgot to charge my phone. Mum's going to kill me._

I slammed my head against the desk, a lot harder than I meant to, desperate to make them all shut up. Almost everyone in the classroom stopped and looked up at me following the dramatic thump. I rubbed my brow crossly.

'Dude,' Abbie hissed in my ear, 'what was that for?'

_What is her problem?_

_Such a freak._

I whipped around to face the rest of the class, 'I am not a freak!' I snapped.

All I got in return was a selection of blank stares and frowns, before one the girls at the back laughed quietly, nudging her friends who all nodded and smirked. I glared at them as the teacher came to the front, putting down her book.

'Miss Shorecoat, please get back to your work,' she said harshly.

I turned back around to my desk as the buzz started up again, softly at first, and getting louder and louder.

_What am I going to do with this girl?_

_Freak._

_She's crazy-_

_Nutcase-_

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up rapidly, knocking my chair over as I did with a thud. Again, the buzzing stopped as everyone looked up at me. The teacher frowned at me, looking annoyed at my second disturbance in her lesson.

'Miss Shorecoat?'

For a second I was silent, my mouth dry before I managed to get out, 'I feel sick…I have to go.'

Sprinting from the room I bolted down the hallway until I reached the nearest bathrooms, flinging myself into a stall and slamming the door closed behind me. Here I found myself sitting on the floor, gripping my head, rocking back and forth, breathing heavily, tears streaming from my eyes.

'I'm going mad,' I whispered quietly, 'no, no this isn't right. Oh God, help me.'

I buried my head in my knees and softly began to cry harder, confused and ultimately terrified of what was happening to me. I must have been in there f or longer than I had originally thought because I was jolted up by a little knock on the stall door.

'Ally, honey, are you alright?' Abbie asked timidly.

'Yup.'

'Liar. Come on out, talk to me,' she bent down to peer under the door, 'come on sweetie.'

Hesitantly I opened the door to see her holding out a tissue box. Gently she took me over to one of the changing benches in the corner and sat down next to me, 'what's wrong honey? Something's happened, tell me.'

I started out by shaking my head but she was insistent and eventually, and very gingerly I pulled away my beanie. Her face went pale as my now white hair fell out around my face. At the same time I pulled away my sunglasses and she backed away slightly.

'Ally…' she wavered slightly, 'what happened?'

'I don't know,' was all I could say.

'Your hair's white,' she stuttered.

'Yes.'

'And your eyes glow!' she confirmed and I nodded again.

'Yup.'

'How?' she looked and sounded just as terrified as I felt.

'I don't know,' again, that was the only answer I could give her, 'I was walking home yesterday and then out of nowhere something hit me! Seriously something fell out of the sky and hit me. Next thing I know I'm seeing these crazy, messed up symbols and images, my head is killing me, and then when I get home, I see that _this_,' I gestured wildly to my face, 'had happened.'

Abbie just looked scared, 'you were hit by something?'

'Yes. And just then in class, I could have sworn that everyone was talking,' I said earnestly.

'No one was talking hun,' Abbie sounded even more weirded out.

'Exactly. This is going to sound crazy,' I honestly couldn't believe that I was about to say this, 'but I think that I could hear what they were thinking.'

For a long moment Abbie stared at me, trying to take in everything that I had just said. To be perfectly honest I would have expected her to get up and leave so she could call a mental asylum. That's what I was thinking of doing myself at that moment in time.

Instead, she just gave me a look before saying, 'well shit.'

'Not approving of choice of language, but basically yes.'

'Oh my God. What are you now? Some military experiment? Or maybe it was Aliens,' she threw herself to her feet, 'maybe you're going to be abducted and taken away to some other planet. And if it was the military then maybe they'll take you away. You'll have to go into hiding so they don't find you.'

I shot her a blank look, 'you sound even crazier than me currently.'

'But it's true! Ally, we have to find out what happened to you!' she suddenly paused, 'how are you going to tell your mum?'

I shrugged meekly, 'I don't know. She'll flip, I know that. I was hoping to maybe fix it before I had to tell her.'

'You have to know what it is before you can fix it,' Abbie clarified for me and I rolled my eyes.

'I know, I know, but I don't know where to start.'

Pausing in thought, Abbie tapped her chin while I pulled my beanie back on, tucking my hair away. At last she spoke, 'internet? You said you saw symbols? You could draw them up and put them through an image processor or something, maybe it'll come up with something?'

Sighing deeply I pursed my lips, 'you think?'

'Worth a shot. Are you ready to come back to class? Have the,' she paused, 'voices stopped?'

I nodded wearily, 'for now. But that's probably because there's no one here.'

She led me out of the bathrooms with an encouraging smile, saying on an afterthought, 'you know, if you are psychic, you could totally open up your own business!'

'Really Abbie? You're taking this a bit too well.'

'Are you kidding, totally freaking out inside at the moment. But hey, I'm a conspiracy nut, I'll get over it very quickly.'


	4. Unexplained

**So, hey everyone, just a quick reminder for people who may be new to this story and my series, I am currently in the process of going through the chapters of "I'm the All Spark?" and re-writing some of the parts that I wrote many years ago that aren't up to my new standard of writing. If the story line and writing style don't seem to match up between some of the chapters for a while, I do apologise. However, the overall story and plot will not be changing, just the way it's written. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion. **

**Chapter 4: Unexplained**

As per Abbie's request/orders, I spent my entire study hall and lunch break in the library, first drawing up what I could remember of the symbols which I had seen and then attempting to put them through an image processor.

Apart from a few conspiracy websites, I received no positive results. Tapping my chin in annoyance, I typed into the search bar.

**Recent unexplained phenomenon's. **

That did greet me with a positive result as the most recent world news popped up first on the browser. I clicked on the link curiously.

**Global light show baffles scientists;**

**At approximately 3:25pm US time yesterday Global communities were astonished with a spectacular light show. Eyewitness accounts describe the unprecedented event as the Aurora gone haywire. **

**The lights appeared in the sky at the same relative time all across the globe, regardless of the time of day. Described as blue in colour the light appeared to have a startling effect on technology, originally jamming mobile signals before, at 3:30pm US time, causing a worldwide black out which lasted for over three minutes. Following this event, the lights allegedly vanished. **

**Experts around the globe are still trying to piece together the cause of such a strange event. Professor Albert Blanke commented;**

"**The Aurora itself is not an uncommon event at this time of year; however one of this scale and colour is indeed unusual. Our current hypothesis links it with solar flares and radiation, nothing for the public to be alarmed about."**

I frowned deeply to myself as I continued to scroll down the page, bypassing the rest of the article until I came to the pictures. There were ones taken from Tokyo, Egypt, Europe, Australia, America, all showing the same eerie blue light waving across the sky. I hadn't seen any of these lights though, which I found odd.

Clicking my tongue in thought I pulled up a conspiracy sight on the lights and scrolled through the tales of aliens coming to invade us and people attempts to interpret the so called message which was being sent until I came to another picture. It was zoomed in on one of the lights, really zoomed in, so just faintly in the blue background the faintest outline of a symbol could be seen. I squinted at the screen for a long while; before I snatched up the crude copy of the symbols I had drawn and compared them.

My breath caught in my throat as I realised with both shock and horror that the lights that everyone was talking about had probably been what had hit me.

…

Halfway across America in Washington DC, another computer was also zoomed in on an image of the mysterious lights. In front of it, a selection of people, all in sharp suits, were discussing loudly.

'We have no proof that these lights have anything to do with anything other than what experts are saying.'

'I would normally agree with you sir, but you saw the way which the behaved. The black out and the jamming of mobile signals is not normal. You also saw how they behaved at the end of their appearance, they seemed to congregate over one tiny area in the US before disappearing just like that.'

The computer continued to zoom in on the image, until suddenly the lady controlling it cried out, 'sir, look at this!'

At once she was surrounded by others, all craning to look at the screen. On it, slightly blurred and tinged a pale blue was a girl. Everyone frowned.

'I zoomed in on the section directly below where the lights merged and then disappeared. This is what was there,' the woman exclaimed in a thick Australian accent.

'A girl?'

'Yes. Now look at this same place three minutes later,' the image changed.

There was a small ripple of shock through the room as they saw what was depicted on the screen. It was the same girl, but from what they could gather she was suspended a few feet off the ground, surrounded by the blue light.

'And this is the same spot, three minutes after that when the lights vanished,' the image changed again.

The girl was still there, on her knees, her face buried in her hands. But from what could be seen, she looked dramatically different. A hush ran through the room as glances were exchanged and the images were studied in quick succession.

'You think these lights have something to do with her?' someone asked carefully.

'Maybe sir. I think a prudent course of action would be to bring her in for questioning. She might know something,' someone else spoke up.

There was a brief, deliberate pause, before an agreement was reached, 'indeed. Run the girls image through a database, find out who she is. Agent Simmons.'

A gangly man in a suit loped forward, 'sir?'

'I want you to be in charge of bringing this girl in for questioning. Do it discreetly if you can, we don't know for sure she has anything to do with these events.'

A nod was received, just as another man near another computer called out, 'image result is back Sir. Allison Shorecoat, a seventeen year old from South Gate California.'


	5. Chapter 5: Aagh i've been kidnapped

**I'm back again. My most sincere apologies about how cliché the last two chapters were. I needed an Autobot to show up and I needed a Decepticon and I had no other way of doing it so that was where the whole Bumblebee vs. Barricade movie verse came from. I'm really, really sorry. I promise you that these next few chapters will not be cliché (depending on your definition of the word) and hopefully you will enjoy them.**

***takes deep breath* let's get started**

Our yellow Camero friend drove steadily along the main road. I kept my hands on the steering wheel so as not to arouse suspicion. As we drove I continued to bombard him with questions which he answered either with his mind or through the radio.

"Do you have a name? I mean we can't keep calling you 'Giant robot' or 'Yellow camero guy'" I shook my head at Abbie's way of questioning. It was obvious she did not really trust the car and I didn't blame her. But I wasn't picking up any 'I am evil' vibes so I was much more relaxed.

_My designation is Bumblebee. I am the Autobots scout._

"The whatbot scout?" I asked confused then turned to Abbie "He says his names Bumblebee"

She snorted lightly "Well that fits" She was looking at the black and yellow paint work which did seem rather ironic now considering his name.

Feeling something push against my mind I returned my attention to Bumblebee.

_Autobots. There are factions in our race, the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons goal is to enslave the universe and destroy the human race. _

"And what, the Autobots protect us?" I cocked my head

_You could say that _

"Okay another question. What was it that hit me yesterday? I'm assuming that this whole turn of events is, somehow, related to that? And how come I can read minds?" I can't believe that this wasn't the first thing I asked about.

_You can do more than read minds. What hit you yesterday was something called the 'All Spark'. The reason our race was born. Why it selected you is unknown, but you are now the most powerful being in the universe. And the most wanted by the Decepticons_

This wasn't sounding good. Abbie was looking from me, to the dashboard, back to me again, looking very confused. I decided to finish questioning Bumblebee and then tell her about everything. It would make life so much easier.

"So what now?"

_I am taking you to meet my companions then we shall decide what to do from there. We will, more likely than not, take you and your friend into hiding. _

"What about my mum?" It sounded very juvenile but I really did not care

_We are attempting to keep our presence as unnoticed as possible. I am afraid that your 'mum' will have to remain behind_

"No" I said simply "I'm not leaving my mum. I'm all she has. If I go missing she would go insane"

_It's unavoidable Allison. We have to protect you._

"Stop the car" I snapped

_Wha…_

"Stop…the…bloody…car" I growled out slowly and defined

Hesitantly Bumblebee pulled over and I scrambled out onto the roadside.

"Hey, where are ya going?" Abbie followed me

"Home" I started walking away "I'm sorry but I'm not what you think I am. I'm not about to leave my mum so I can go off adventuring with some Alien robot"

"Ally you're not making sense" Abbie stood in front of me, her arms folded.

"My father died because of symbols. The ones I'm seeing are exactly the same. Which means that this 'All Spark', the thing that hit me, is responsible for his death. Am I making sense now?" I was gesturing wildly, something I did when I was mad.

"But the Bad guys…" Abbie started

"Screw the bad guys" I pushed past her "Get Bee to take you home. I'm walking"

"Well fine then. Don't come crying to me when you get your ass kicked by that police car" Abbie yelled. I heard the door slam and I knew that they had gone.

00000

It was about a half hour walk to my house from where I had gotten out. As I plodded slowly along I couldn't help wondering if I had made a mistake. Abbie was pissed off at me now, which was not good. I made a mental note to call her as soon as I got home and apologize.

I was so caught up in examining the pavement that I forgot to pay any attention to my surroundings. And, more importantly, the huge robot standing in front of me.

"Oomph" I grunted as I ran head first into its leg. I fell back on my butt with a startled squeak. "Hey, stop hogging the pavement douche bag" I glared up at it as I slowly got to my feet. I took note of its red eyes and felt a small stir of fear in my stomach.

"Allison Shorecoat?" It growled

"That's my name, don't wear it out" I muttered, peering at the boosters on its back and what appeared to be the wings of a fighter jet, giving it a slightly triangular shape. "Look, I have had enough of Aliens trying to kidnap me or kill me, so would you be so kind as to go away and come back another day" I walked straight through its legs and continued on my way.

I yelped as cold sharp fingers latched around my waist and I was picked up.

"You go nowhere All Spark" It snarled

"My name is Allison" I snarled right back "Spelt A-l-l-i-s-o-n. Got it"

The robot looked confused as it tried to grasp what I was saying. It was probably not used to things answering back.

"Would you be so kind as to put me down?"

"Shut up insect"

"Oh, that was harsh. Do look like a bug to you? I don't have six legs…What the hell was that?" I jumped as something sharp stuck into my neck. Almost immediately my world started going fuzzy and I slipped quickly into unconsciousness.

00000

Here's just a little piece of information for you.

Me + drugs = very sick me

But the Decepticons who kidnapped me obviously didn't know that.

The second I woke up from my drug induced sleep I was sitting up, emptying the contents of my stomach on some poor 'cons foot.

There was a disgusted roar as the robot began to jump around shaking its leg.

"That is just wrong. It regurgitated all over me. Ugh…get it off"

"Yeah, you better get it off fast" I smirked groggily "Human vomit is acidic. It will melt right through you're foot twinkle toes"

'Twinkle Toes' glared at me and took a few steps forward. I held up a hand.

"Come one step closer and I'll hurl on you again" I threatened. To make my point, I spat a wad of puke flavored spit at the nearby Decepticons.

The jet one, which had kidnapped me, stepped in. "Do not listen to her. Blackout, stop dancing around and go and clean your foot"

"Yes Starscream" Blackout mumbled and he turned and left. Noticing the rotors on his back I assumed that he turned into a helicopter.

Starscream turned back to me with a hate filled glare "Alright Human…"

"Alright Alien" I smiled cheekily. Well if these guys were stupid enough to kidnap me, I would make their lives a living hell.

"Do not interrupt me" Starscream yelled, slamming his fist down beside me.

"You sound like a Darth Vader who inhaled helium" I snickered, and then burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at his facial expression.

"Scalpel, examine this human" Starscream backed away, leaving me rolling around holding my sides.

I stopped laughing abruptly when I felt something crawling up my leg. I looked down and saw a small robot with eight legs and two huge eyes crawling up towards me.

Another piece of information. I have a major phobia of spiders and seeing one that looks remarkably like one did not go down well.

I let out an earsplitting scream and leapt to my feet. I began running around in circles batting at the spider robot.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off" I yelled over and over again. Finally I managed to free myself of the dreaded spider and dove for cover behind the legs of the biggest robot.

"What are you doing?" It asked

"It's a spider" I whimpered hugging the big 'cons leg. The looks of confusion on their faces were priceless.

**There we go. Two updates in two days. I am so proud of myself. **

**If you guys aren't enjoying it or if it's to cliché let me know and I will do everything I can to make it better. **

**Okay please review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hope i give you hell

**Hello everyone I'm back again. Thank you for your reviews and I am really glad you found my last chapter amusing I hope that this one will follow along the same lines and will be considered funny as well. Thank you AiriiSpade, you have given me an idea for what will happen next.**

**Prepare for more annoying the Decepticons. (And when I say annoying I mean annoying)**

"What are you talking about?" Starscream snapped crouching down so we were eye level "That is not a spider, that is our medic, Scalpel"

"It's a spider" I hugged the cons leg even tighter and pouted. Scalpel was picking himself up off the floor and dusting off his glasses. I glared at him then looked back at Starscream.

"He is not a spider and he is going to examine you whether you like it or not" The jet growled and tried to pick me up. I shrieked and clutched the robots leg tighter, even resorting to wrapping my legs around it in my famous 'koala grip'.

"No, I don't wanna get examined" I wailed in a high pitched voice. "Please protect Mr. Robot" I pleaded with the robot whose leg I was hugging. It responded by shaking its leg hard.

"Get this parasite off me" It snapped shaking harder. I flew off its leg landing hard on my butt.

"I think I broke my tailbone" I muttered scowling at the robots. Scalpel trotted over causing me to scream. I pulled off my shoe and raised it above my head. "Come one step closer and I will squash you"

There was a small explosion and my hand jerked as something hit my shoe. I lowered it down to see that now I was only holding what remained of the heel. Starscream lowered his gun smirking.

"You shot my shoe" I gasped in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how much these cost?"

Starscream shrugged and motioned for Scalpel to continue. I scuttled away from him and held out my hands.

"No no no no no, stop" He crawled onto my leg again "Hey personal space dude" I used my now shoeless foot to kick him off.

"Enough of this foolishness. Restrain her" Starscream ordered. I found myself locked in a powerful grip. Scalpel crawled up so he was level with my face and peered at me. He was so close that I was actually going cross eyed. I puffed up my cheeks and blew a gust of air at him. The small doctor shuddered as the warm air blew across his body. I continued blowing small puffs of air at him in a rather vain attempt to get him off. The hand holding me tightened slightly causing me to yelp in pain. Scalpel took this moment of distraction to scan me a few times.

"Hm, look here. Zere are some nerves zat are not connected properly to ze brain" Scalpel projected some holographic images of my brain.

"Hey, my brain is connected properly thank you very much" I said indignantly. Not connected properly indeed. Was this little spider bot calling me insane?

"Yes yes, but what about the All Spark" Starscream waved away the nerve comment. "Can you remove it?"

"Nein, Ze All Spark has fully rooted itself into her. To remove it vould be fatal for both" Scalpel showed off another scan.

"Then we keep her here" Starscream nodded "And she can lead us to Megatron"

"Hello, I can still hear you. I am not staying here and I most defiantly am not leading you to this Megaton guy" I would have been making wild hand gestures but my arms were still pinned to my sides by the giant hand. "Could you put me down please?"

Starscream nodded and I was placed down on the ground again. I placed my hands on my hips and glared up at them. My stomach rumbled loudly reminding me that I hadn't got anything in it.

"I'm hungry" I said "What's for lunch? Or is dinner? Oh, for all I know its breakfast" I had no idea how long I had been drugged for and there were no windows so I couldn't see what the sun was doing.

Confused blank stares met mine. I huffed, slightly annoyed "Food. You know, the stuff that humans need to stay alive"

More blank stares and some mumbling followed. I rolled my eyes.

"Look just go to maccers and order a chicken burger, large fries and a mcflurry. They'll know what you're talking about"

Starscream looked rather put out "We will not be getting anything for you"

I pouted "What would happen to the All Spark if I died?"

"It vould die to" Scalpel said looking up from his scans long enough to answer.

"Rightyo then" I took a deep breath, puffed out my cheeks and held it in. Go 'Despicable me'. Who says animated movies don't teach you anything.

"What is she doing?" Blackout, who had since returned with a clean foot, asked.

"I don't know, but are humans meant to be that colour?" Starscream looked at Scalpel for an explanation.

"I do not believe it iz healthy" The doctor crawled up onto my shoulder and prodded my rapidly reddening cheek. "She iz depriving herself of oxygen and without it she vill die"

The air in my lungs was fighting to get out and I was seconds away from passing out when Starscream gave in.

"Contact Sideways and tell him to get the human some nourishment. Whatever it was she said before"

I collapsed to my knees breathing heavily and very dizzy. I then flipped onto my back and grinned cheekily at the Decepticons.

"Thanks Screamer, old buddy" I panted, and then jumped as Scalpel scanned me yet again."Would you cut that out? The constant scanning is getting on my nerves"

"Thank you Scalpel that is all" Starscream dismissed the tiny medic who muttered something in what sounded like German then scuttled out of the room, much to my intense relief. He still reminded me of a spider.

As I lay on my back watching the 'cons warily a very cheeky idea came to mind. I rolled to my feet and slipped silently over to Blackout. I then began to, very stealthily, climb up his leg. It was surprisingly easy and nobody noticed me.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Starscream finally noticed I was no longer lying on the ground. "Search the area. Make sure she hasn't escaped"

The giant robot that I had hidden behind disappeared out the door.

I pulled myself past the rotor blades on Blackouts back and up onto his head. I observed the room from my new vantage point then thought of something else. Smiling I lay on my stomach and slid down over the crest of his head.

"Do you turn into a Helicopter?" I asked abruptly. My hair flopped down onto his face and into his optics.

"Whoa" Blackout yelled, jumped backwards and slammed against the wall. The whole structure shook.

I cracked up again holding onto his head to stop myself from falling off. Sharp fingers hooked around my waist and I was lifted down.

"Thanks Screamer" I giggled.

"What were you doing?" Starscream asked. I jumped. He hadn't snapped, growled, snarled or yelled at me. In fact he had sounded positively gentle, if that was possible. I smiled at him lightly as he placed me on the ground.

"Oh nothing. I was just curious if you guys can feel something crawling on you" I shrugged "Sorry Blackout" The helicopter was still leaning against the wall staring at me like I was a ghost.

The door opened and everyone turned round. A large metal cat like robot slunk in much to my surprise. It had a single red optic, dagger like claws, row upon row of sharp teeth and machine guns on its back.

Now, when other humans would have backed up screaming, I took a few steps forward and reached out. I began to pet its large head which made its optic focus on me and it grumbled softly.

"Oh my god you are so cute!" I crooned "What's your name?"

"His name is Ravage and I would watch your hand" Starscream answered. I jerked my hand back as Ravage moved his head. As cute as was, those teeth were rather impressive.

Ravage growled and nudged something towards me with his foot. I bent down and retrieved the brown paper maccers bag. Opening it I scanned through its contents. Exactly what I had asked for.

"Yay, An Oreo Mcflurry" I took a bite of it and smiled. Then much to my surprise I hugged Starscream's leg. "Thank you Screamer"

To say that the food was heaven was an understatement. I had literally been starving before. Finally full I settled back on the floor.

Ravage had gone, which I was slightly disappointed about. Blackout was also gone leaving me and Starscream alone. I lay down on my side, tired out. I probably shouldn't go to sleep but I felt completely unafraid of the towering, moody jet now. I closed my eyes partially as Starscream shut the door. I watched curiously through my eyelashes as he looked down at me then shook his head furiously. I thought he was going to leave but instead he settled himself down on the floor nearby. His blood red optics swept over me as he relaxed. I was about to fully close my eyes when a small smile flashed across his face plates. For a second I went on alert but then I realized that it was a gentle, almost friendly smile instead of a sick sadistic one. Relaxing again I allowed myself to drift off but not before a small thought brushed against my mind.

_She's actually not so bad_

A tiny smile crept across my lips before darkness claimed me.

00000

Starscream closed the door quietly then looked at down at Allison.

She was half curled on her side, her head resting on her elbow. White hair spilled over her shoulders and a few short strands fell onto her closed eyes. She looked; Starscream struggled to find the right word, beautiful.

Angrily he shook his head. He was in charge of the Decepticons, the most feared and deadly warriors. He shouldn't be thinking these things. But as he watched the young woman sleep he couldn't help it. She was beautiful and funny and smart. But those eyes though were what made his inner walls crumble. Those gorgeous, luminous eyes. The eyes which had stared at him in anger, confusion, amusement and, what was the last one, friendship? No that was impossible. He was a giant robot, a bad guy. He had kidnapped her and drugged her and yet she had still hugged him and smiled at him like they were old friends and had just forgotten each other.

It wasn't hard to see why the All Spark had chosen her. She was so pure and good.

He sighed softly and sat down in the corner to watch her. He tried to tell himself that it was to make sure she didn't escape but that wasn't how it felt. It felt more like he was protecting her.

Smiling gently he thought about how she had climbed up Blackout without anyone noticing, how she had approached Ravage without a thought, the trust she had placed in Bonecrusher to protect her from 'the Spider' and how she had stood up to him when he had first caught her. She was either insane or perhaps the bravest creature he had ever met.

As he watched his prisoner's chest rise and fall slowly, an unintended thought flitted through his processor. _She's actually not so bad_

He knew he wasn't imaging the smile that crept onto her lips.

**Aw, lots of mushy goodness. I had to put that last bit in just so we could see how Starscream feels about his annoying little prisoner. **

**Guess who comes to the rescue next time. **

**Until then, thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7 Don't hurt squeaky Darth Vader

**Thank you for the latest updates. I am pleased that you enjoyed my chapter. **

**Warning this chapter may contain fluff and violence towards Screamer. (Just letting you know in advance)**

"Allison? Are you awake?"

"No" I mumbled as I rolled away from the intruding voice. There was an amused snort and a sharp finger jabbed me in the side. Straight in my pressure point. I let out a sort of shrieking giggle and sprang to my feet.

"Don't you its rude to disturb a girl's beauty sleep" I playfully snapped. Starscream rolled his red optics and dropped something in front of me.

"We assumed you would be hungry and we didn't want a repeat of yesterday" He shrugged and left the room. "Anyway what do you need beauty sleep for?" I only just caught his little mumble as the door closed.

Smiling I plopped down on the floor and opened the paper bag. I sighed and shook my head as I pulled out the breakfast wrap. From MacDonald's.

"I have got to teach these guys about food" I said out loud through a mouthful of egg and bacon. "It's not healthy to continue eating this much maccers. And I have got to stop talking to myself"

I finished the wrap way too quickly and my stomach growled again.

"Oh shut up, you've had food" I slapped my stomach and glared at it. "Jesus Christ"

I was about to screw up the paper from the wrap but instead I stopped and began to fold it into a paper airplane. Being bored does strange thing to a girl

"I have got to request some books if they're planning on keeping me much longer. Actually I think I should just ask if I can leave" I folded the paper again "My mum's gonna be going crazy"

I finished folding my airplane and held it up so I could see it.

"Nice" I examined my work and smiled "Now let's see how well you fly"

I hurled it across the room just as the door opened again and Starscream re-entered. I winced as the airplane hit him in the optic. He snarled and picked it out, then glared at me.

"Oops" I cringed away "I'm gonna hide now"

Unfortunately for me the room I was in appeared to be empty so I ended up curling into a ball in the corner. Starscream crouched down in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He nudged me gently.

"Hiding" I curled up tighter covering my face with my hands.

"I can still see you know" He sounded very confused.

"No you can't" I threw the scrunched up paper bag at his head "I'm invisible"

"I am not blind you know"

"Shut up, I'm still invisible" I glared at him through my fingers.

I was pretty sure he was going to make some sort of snide remark but that was when the door decided to explode. It flew into the room, shattering against the far wall.

Starscream was up on his feet in a second, guns out and blazing. I let out a terrified squeal and ducked behind his leg. It was amazing that in just under forty eight hours I had gone from hating this guy to trusting him enough to hide behind him. I peered out from behind his leg at the blown in door.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, patting the hard, smooth metal "Squeaky Darth Vader what's wrong?"

'Squeaky Darth Vader?" Starscream and someone else asked at the same time. I looked over at the door to see Abbie standing open mouthed staring at me. Knowing that she couldn't have blasted down the door I craned my neck to see if I could see whoever had but they were keeping well out of sight.

"Abbie?" I asked gob-smacked as I stepped round from behind Starscream towards her "What are you doing here?" yes I was happy that she had come but I wasn't too pleased that she had put herself in danger to help me.

"Saving your sorry ass" She retorted. She then proceeded to slap me really hard across the face. I winced and took a step back out of harms way.

"Ouch, what the heck was that for?" I rubbed my cheek glowering at her at the same time.

"For running off. For getting yourself kidnapped. For scaring the living daylights out of me and the Autobots" She snapped.

"Oh please, it wasn't like I went up to these guys and said 'hey would you please kidnap me'. I mean get real, like I would do that" I planted my hands on my hips and nodded sharply.

"You went walking off by yourself even though Bee told you not to. That is pretty much asking to be kidnapped if you ask me" Abbie growled

"Wow, you are really pissed off at me aren't you?" I studied her face which was twisted in anger.

"No shit Sherlock" She clenched her fists and stepped towards me.

I let out a small 'eep' noise and hid behind Starscream again "Hide me from the wrath of Abbie" I cried clutching his leg armor.

An awkward silence followed as Abbie looked from me to Starscream and raised her eyebrows while Starscream was busy staring at me in wonder.

"What are you doing?" Abbie narrowed her eyes.

"Well in this situation I think I'm safer with the giant robot than with you" I shrieked as two clawed fingers hooked around my shirt, lifting me up. "Hey, what did I say about picking me up?"

"You never said anything" Starscream smirked.

"Didn't I? That's odd, I thought I would have mentioned it" I gave a little shrug (which is incredibly hard when your suspended fifteen plus meters above the ground)

"If you are planning on taking my friend, I'm afraid that you're out of luck" Abbie took a few steps to the side clearing the path of the door. Two large missiles shot through exploding the wall just beside Starscream's head. His fingers released my shirt and I began to fall to the ground, which was quite a long way away.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt" I squeezed my eyes shut, but instead of landing on the floor I landed in a warm metal palm.

"Wha…?" My eyes snapped open and I focused on the robot that had caught me. He had blue paint work and what appeared to be red flames on his chest and arms. Long samurai like ears protruded from his blue helmeted head and two, brightly glowing, royal blue optics stared right back at me. Judging by the doors and windows on his chest I guessed he turned into a truck of some kind.

"Mamma Mia" My jaw had dropped open and I was probably staring like some mindless dork at my rescuer. Not cool. I quickly shut my mouth.

"Are you Allison Shorecoat?" He asked in deep baritone voice. I could have sworn that my bones rattled.

"Uh huh, you know you guys really need to work on your introduction skills. I have been asked that question three times now and it's getting really annoying" I folded my arms and swung my legs around in the empty space below me. "Yes I am Allison Shorecoat, I always have been and I always will be, just for any robots that are curious"

"She is a very odd human that's for sure" Starscream was picking himself up off the floor. I grinned at him "It is not hard getting her to talk, but getting her to shut up is a different story"

"Aw you love me really" I blew a kiss at him and he flipped me off. "Hey where'd ya learn that?"

"The internet" Starscream said in a monotone voice just as another missile hit his shoulder causing him to stagger and fall to the ground.

"Punk ass Decepticon" A squat black bot lumbered into the room, cannons still blazing. Bumblebee was also there holding Abbie in his palm. The black bot raised his cannons again, ready to fire.

"No" I yelled and leapt down from the flaming robots hand. I misjudged the landing and ended twisting my ankle. I hissed in pain but hobbled forward to stand between the cannons and Starscream. "Stop"

The cannons remained charged and ready as icy blue optics narrowed at me. "Move aside Allison"

"No" I said again, this time limping over and climbing up Starscream to sit on his shoulder "I'm not moving"

The room went completely silent except for the whining cannons. I could sense every set of eyes and optics that were fixed on me. I turned on a freeze glare and lifted my chin in defiance.

"Nobody is going to hurt my Squeaky Darth Vader" I said firmly.

"Optimus make her move" Abbie begged the robot which had caught me. Optimus took a step forward but I yelped and flung my arms around what I hoped was Starscream's neck.

"Allison" It was Starscream who gently pulled me off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I grabbed his wrist as he tried to put me down "you ain't getting' rid of me that easily sunshine"

"Release my wrist now" Starscream shook me, trying to get me to release his hand.

"NO" I yelled with more force. The sudden surge of power that surged through my limbs as I said that made me gasp in shock.

"The All Spark" Optimus said in amazement. I had no idea what was happening but decided to make the most of this sudden power surge.

"Ironhide, stand down now" I extracted his name from his processor. I placed my feet on the ground and walked forward resuming my first position of standing between the cannons and my friend.

Ironhide hesitated but kept his cannons level and online. I growled, enraged at his stubbornness. This was completely ridiculous.

"I said, stand down" Still no movement. Whatever patience I had left was rapidly dissolving. My fists were clenching and unclenching and my muscles were pulled so tight they hurt.

"Ally, what's happened to you?" Abbie tugged at my arm but I ignored her keeping myself focused on Ironhide. "He's a bad guy. He was gonna hurt you"

"You're wrong. All of you. Starscream wasn't going to hurt me" I shrugged Abbie off and shook my hair out of my face. I narrowed my eyes and glared at everyone in the room before refocusing on Ironhide. "And I swear, unless you lower your cannons now, I will blast you into the middle of century. Nobody has the right to hurt or threaten my friends in any way" Power began to build up in my palms. Ironhide was still glowering at me but he looked a little less sure of himself.

"Ironhide listen to the girl" Optimus ordered.

Ironhide seemed to be stuck between shooting Starscream and backing up. He looked over at Optimus who nodded. After a minute of agonizing waiting those cannons powered down and lowered. I waited a few more seconds before the power in my body shut down as well.

I moaned and grabbed my head as a wave of dizziness claimed me and I slumped to my knees.

"Allison" Every robot and human in the room said my name together. Starscream was possibly the loudest.

"We must get her to Ratchet" Optimus bent down and scooped me up. I tried to protest but my head was spinning too much and I felt slightly nauseous.

"What about Starscream?" Ironhide asked gesturing back at the jet. Starscream still hadn't gotten back to his feet and was still staring at me.

"We can't leave him" Bumblebee buzzed in agreement. I wanted to yell at them but decided against it. So long as they weren't hurting him.

"We have more important thing to concern ourselves with. Starscream can wait" Optimus placed me on his shoulder and turned to walk out the room. I looked back at Starscream and waved.

_Why?_ He pushed the thought into my mind. I thought for a second before giving the only answer I could think of.

_Because that's what friends are for_

I smiled at the look of disbelief in his optics before we turned the corner and he was gone.

00000

Starscream waited until the Autobots had disappeared from sight before he stood up. His shoulder hurt from where the blasted missile had hit him.

Why had that girl helped him? Why should she care? He was a Decepticon, a bad guy. And yet she had still stood up for him and called him a friend. What was it she had said? Nobody has the right to hurt or threaten my friends.

He shuddered slightly remembering what she had looked like when she had been enraged by the foolish Autobots. Those Cybertronian symbols that swirled across her glowing skin, her eyes shining so powerfully that the illuminated about a meter in front of her. The amount of power that girl had was unbelievable. If she trained it right she could become the most dangerous and powerful weapon in the universe.

_She could also save Cybertron _Starscream thought. That was probably the real reason why the Autobots wanted her.Or was it to stop her from resurrecting Megatron? He had no idea. Either way the Autobots did have a good reason for wanting to take her.

As Starscream powered up his boosters ready to take to the sky he found himself hoping that Allison was alright. Seeing her collapse like that had made his spark ache more than he would like to admit, even to himself. He hated that he was feeling this way towards a small, useless squishy.

_Why should I care if she lives or dies?_ _She is a human, an insect; I should not be wasting my time worrying about her well being _He told himself sharply, shaking his head to clear it.

_She's your friend _another voice at the back of his mind whispered.

_Maybe _Starscream thought. But friend or not he still owed her his life.

_I'll be there for you Allison. The next time you are in danger I will be there. I promise._ He could only hope that she had heard him.

**Chapter 7 is complete. Hooray. **

**Question, how do you get a Beta Reader? **

**I like putting Starscream at the end of the chapter I've decided. It's nice having the story from someone else's perspective.**

**Any ways hope you liked it.**

**TTFN (Ta Ta for now)**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare prophocy

**I'm back again. Wow I am on a roll with this story. Sorry the last chapter was a little weird. Feel free to drop all the criticism you want. **

**I'll be getting a laptop soon so hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

**On with the show.**

_I was dreaming, floating through some sort of unknown world. But it wasn't that unknown. In fact it felt familiar. My eyes searched the broken ruins of buildings, the shattered upside down cars and the hole riddled smashed road._

"_What happened here?" I asked the empty space. No one answered which wasn't surprising._

_I was just turning onto what I assumed to be the main street when a huge explosion shook the ground. I spun in a full circle so I could see the two robots. They were fighting one another as if the fate of the world depended on it. Slipping a bit closer I recognized Optimus, his paintwork scratched and dented, optics glowing dangerously._

_The other robot was unfamiliar to me. He was huge, at least two meters taller than Optimus and a lot wider. He was made of sharp silver metal and had some mean looking claws. His optics were red, the same color as lava, and were filled with hard, icy hatred._

_I gasped and pressed a hand to my mouth as the silver bot threw Optimus to the ground. It was then I saw something else._

_It was me. Yelling Optimus's name and trying to crawl over to him. I could see the blood dripping freely down my dream self's face, staining my hair and splashing onto the floor. My arm looked broken from the way that I was holding it and dozens of scrapes and bruises covered every scrap of uncovered skin. _

"_Time to wake up now" I tried to pinch my arm to wake myself up but nothing happened. _

"_Allison, Stop fighting" That voice. I recognized that voice. I looked around wildly for the source. _

_There standing before my dream self was my father. Whole, unhurt and very much alive. He was talking to me. I couldn't hear what I said but I could see myself shake my head defiantly. _

"_Allison, please" My father seemed to plead with me. Another head shake._

"_Allison" The silver robot raised his foot. I muffled a shriek. I was going to die._

"_Allison" The foot was brought down._

"Allison. Slag it youngling wake up"

I gasped and jerked into a sitting position. Trembling and panting I began to look over my body.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, four human limbs and cute little nose" I repeated the rhyme my mum had taught me for when I had a nightmare.

It was then that I realized that I was the center of attention for three robots and a human. I blinked and managed a small wavering smile but I was too caught up in my dream to say any stupid remark.

My father, he had been there. He had been alive. What did that mean? Actually what did the whole dream mean?

"Nightmare?" Abbie asked sitting down next to me. I nodded mutely.

"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head then swallowed. I looked up and locked eyes with Optimus.

"Who's Megatron?" I asked carefully.

"Where did hear that?" I didn't recognize the bot who spoke. He was a kind of neon yellow and had red stripes on his arms and a search and rescue symbol. He seemed older and sterner than the others.

"This is Ratchet, our medical officer" Optimus gestured. "And yes where did you hear about Megatron?"

"The Decepticons were saying something about resurrecting him" I muttered. The Autobots exchanged glances.

"Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons" Optimus said slowly. He tapped the side of his head and a holographic image of the pointy silver guy appeared floating between us.

"Oh my giddy ants" I gulped

"What is it?" Ratchet looked at me concerned "Your heart rate is increasing rapidly"

"That guy, he-he was in my dream" I stumbled. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my pounding heart.

"What do mean?" Abbie asked

"My dream, I was in some ruined city, there was an explosion so I went to investigate. You were there Optimus" I looked up at the Autobot "And this Megatron guy. You were fighting. I was there too. I looked hurt and then there was my Dad."

Abbie stiffened "Al, your Dad is dead"

"I know, but he was there. He was trying to get me to stop fighting but I wouldn't listen. Megatron was going to kill me but…"

"But what?" Bumblebee crackled out through his radio

"But then I woke up. I never got to see the end or if I died"

No one moved or said anything for a while. Then Ratchet spoke up.

"The All Spark has been known to provide glimpses of the future" Ratchet tapped his chin with a delicate finger "What you saw may have been a warning for the future"

"But what about my Dad?" I asked "He's dead and yet I saw him"

"He may not have died" Ratchet shrugged

"He was in a car wreck, I saw his body" I yelled "I would know if he was dead or not. And if he was alive why didn't he come back?"

"It was known to us that he was the one who discovered Megatron. We also know about the symbols and the car crash. But it may have been that he didn't die. The Decepticons are cunning and know that he is the only one with the knowledge of Megatron's location. They would not want something like that to go to waste" Optimus sounded so serious that it chilled me to the core.

"Are you saying that my Dad is working for the Decepticons?" I refused to believe it. It couldn't be true. Could it?

Nobody said anything but merely stared at me in sympathy. I furiously shook my head.

"Why would he do that? My Dad loves me and my mum. He wouldn't just leave us like that"

"As hard as this may be to accept Allison it is the only explanation we can come up with" Optimus held out his hand to me "But if you have recovered sufficiently I believe we should take you home to your mother"

"You aren't going to try and hide me away from the world?" I asked suspiciously, the conversation with Bumblebee still fresh in my mind.

"No, we are not. But we will be watching you carefully at all times" Optimus said gently. I hesitated for a second before climbing onto his outstretched palm. Abbie climbed on beside me and Optimus transformed.

His transformation was much the same a Bumblebees but it still hadn't lost its wow factor. Seeing a thirty foot robot transform into a vehicle of any kind was still amazing even though I was depressed and still thinking about my dream/prophecy.

In no time at all a large; hot wheel semi-peter built truck was parked before us. Its door opened for us which was, again, something I still found amazing.

"Bags driving" Abbie hopped into the cab. I followed but stopped, feeling the sudden tweak in my ankle. I looked down to see strapping showing over my bare foot.

"You sprained it when you jumped down" Abbie explained seeing the look of confusion on my face. I gritted my teeth and managed to limp over to the cab and climb in. The door shut and the seatbelt fastened itself.

"Glad to see you're more in tune with the road safety laws" I smiled remembering Bumblebee's driving as he rescued us from Barricade. God that felt years ago now.

"How long have I been gone for?" I asked no one in particular.

"About two days" Abbie said sheepishly "I called your mum and said that you were staying at my place for a few days but I don't think she believed me"

"Thank you" I stared out of the window for a while before I spoke again "Abbie"

"Yeah" She cocked her head

"I'm sorry. For-for running off. It was stupid of me but I was just confused" I hung my head "It was just too much for me to take in. Suddenly being told that you have to save the world, that you are super powerful and that you have to leave your mum"

Abbie smiled gently and patted my shoulder "Hey don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing"

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to know that my friend wasn't mad at me anymore. But as we drove there was one thing that remained at the forefront of my mind. Something I hadn't told the others.

_I'll be there for you Allison. The next time you are in danger I will be there. I promise._

Starscream's message to me, the one I had picked up just before I had drifted off into my nightmare filled sleep. I was guessing it meant that he would be watching me as well. I expected to feel uncomfortable with that but instead I felt happy and relieved. It was nice to know that my former enemy was my friend. However forbidden that friendship may be.

**Hazah, two updates at once. I am really on a roll. That chapter was a little more on the comforting side. **

**How will Ally cope with the prospect that her father is still alive and working for the Decepticons? And how will she cope with these new prophetic nightmares?**

**TTFN (Ta Ta for now) **


	9. Chapter 9:Fire and death, oh joy

**Hello I'm back again. Wow this story is going quite well. I have got so many ideas.**

**Just a warning, this chapter may be sad (depending on how well I write it) so please don't hurt me.**

It was past ten thirty by the time we pulled up outside my house. Abbie had dozed off in the seat beside me and was snoring contently. She woke with a start when Optimus hit the brakes.

"Oh we're here" She yawned, stretching.

"Yeah" I was busy observing the blazing lights in the front room. My mum never stayed up past ten so the fact that the lights were still on worried me. "Oh man, I am in so much trouble" I groaned.

"Relax, you've faced Giant, evil, alien robots and lived. This is your mum we're talking about here" Abbie peered past me at the open door.

"My mum is far scarier than any alien robot when she's mad" I sighed "Oh well, let's get this over with" I slid out of Optimus's cab and dropped to the ground wincing at the pain in my ankle.

"You need help?" Abbie asked.

"Nah" I waved away her concern "I've had a sprained ankle before. I'll walk it off" I began to limp down the path to my house.

"Okay well, give me a call if there's any trouble" The door closed again and Optimus fired up him engine.

"Thanks again Optimus, for, you know, saving me" I thanked him as he pulled away.

"Allison Jane Shorecoat, where in God's name have you been?" I cringed at my mum's high raised voice and the use of my middle name. I turned to face the form in the doorway.

"Hi mum" I waved sheepishly.

"Don't 'hi mum' me young lady. You are in deep trouble" She grabbed my arm and pulled me in through the door "Get inside right now"

Once inside she slammed the door and turned to face me. If looks could kill I would be dead about a million times over.

"I don't know what you think you are doing running off for two days without the courtesy of telling me where you're going. Abbie called and said you were staying at her place but I'm not sure I believe that"

"I did stay at her place. We were working on some homework together" I insisted.

"Of course, I believe you, why wouldn't I?" My Mum drew in a deep breath ready to start the next rampage "Allison how stupid do you think I am? Half of the back of your shirt is missing, as is your shoe and your ankle is strapped up. I don't know anyone who looks like that after doing homework"

Ummm…" I had no explanation. Zilch, nein. So I lied "We were, um, climbing a…tree after we finished and I…er…slipped and fell" Okay, crap cover story I know but what am I supposed to say? Oh hi mum, I was just kidnapped by giant alien robots who want to use me to resurrect some major bad guy because I apparently am something called the All Spark. Oh and just to let you know Dad might actually be alive and working for these bad guys.

Uh, no. Loony bin here I come much.

My mum was still glaring at me but she had lost the edge of her anger revealing just how worried she was. I guess I knew that and that was why I hadn't wanted to go with the Autobots in the first place. But I had no idea just how, worried she would get if I disappeared, even with an explanation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going. I didn't think you'd mind" I watched her face carefully

"When you didn't come home yesterday, you have no idea how worried I was. I thought that maybe you had been hurt or…" She didn't finish her sentence but I knew what she meant.

"I promise I won't do it again" I said but even as I said it I had no idea how well I would be able to hold to that promise. I now had no idea what would happen, I had no idea what lay around the next corner. My life would be so uncertain from now on.

"Well I trust that you mean what you say but I am now grounding you for the next two months" My mum ran a hand over her face "Go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning"

Nodding mutely I began to head back upstairs to my room. Little did I know that that was the last conversation I would ever have with my mum.

The explosions came so suddenly and so unexpectedly I had no time to prepare. The first sent me flying forward onto my stomach, the second sent rubble and sparks flying everywhere.

The top of the staircase glowed with flames that were rapidly spreading across the landing so I staggered to my feet and thumped back down the stairs.

"Mum" I yelled then began coughing from the dust and smoke. "Mum where are you?"

I dropped onto my belly and began wriggling along the floor to stay below the sinking smoke. The flames were growing quickly, hungrily eating away at my house.

"Mum" I tried again when there was no answer. _She's just unconscious _I told myself _or she's outside already. She's not dead_

Yeah but this is my life. Nothing ever goes right. Through the thick smoke I saw a limp figure sprawled across the ground. Her legs were trapped beneath the fallen bookcase, her neck twisted at a weird angle.

"Oh God no" I screamed and flung myself to my knees beside her. My fingers fumbled over her lips searching but I found nothing. No warm breath. I pressed my ear to her chest listening for her heart but instead of that strong steady beat I heard nothing. Complete silence.

It took a few seconds for that last piece of information to sink in before I finally began to realize that my mum wasn't unconscious or anything else. She was dead.

_She can't be dead _I thought hysterically _she's my mum she can't die. This isn't happening, this is just a bad dream and I'll wake up soon_

A sudden cracking sound made me look up. I yelped and leapt aside as part of the roof collapsed inward. I had actually forgotten that the house was burning. Survival instincts took over then, pushing the searing pain of my mum's death aside for the moment. I searched blindly for an exit, smoke causing me to suffer coughing fits several times a minute.

The cruel flames had more than doubled in size and had devoured the blue polka dot curtains which I had grown up and the dolphin pillows and the purple rug. Then I saw something they hadn't devoured. I swiped the photo frame, which contained a picture of my mum and me at the mountains, from the shelf and shoved it under my shirt for safe keeping.

I jumped as another section of roof collapsed blocking off my route to the door. I searched wildly for another way out but every other path was blocked by flames or more rubble.

A sever coughing fit dropped me to my knees as the smoke finally began to take hold. A terrified thought flicked across my mind. I was going to die here. I couldn't find any way out and even if I could I didn't think I had the strength to move.

"I'm sorry" I said to no one in particular.

There was another cracking sound above my head but this time I didn't try to move. I waited patiently for burning rubble to bury me. Instead long, sharp finger hooked around my waist and I was lifted up and up and up, away from the smoke and the unbearable heat of the flames into the cool, clean night air.

"Allison, are you alright?" I recognized Starscream immediately. He hadn't been kidding about coming the next time I was in danger. I focused on those concern filled red optics and sniffled. I then hurled my arms around his neck and began to cough and sob at the same time.

"She's dead. They killed her" I managed to say between coughs.

"Who's dead?" Starscream asked gently.

"My mum" I sniffled and began coughing again. "Put me down, I'm gonna be sick"

Starscream placed me on the ground at the bottom of the garden away from the flames and stood back as I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the grass. Afterwards I merely sat there staring at the still burning ruins.

"Why?" I asked "Why did they do that?"

"The Decepticons are ruthless. If they cannot get you to cooperate then they will destroy you" Starscream held out his hand for me and I hopped on.

"But I thought they needed me" I said

"So did I. But it may be that they have found another way of resurrecting Megatron" I nodded "Any way, they will soon figure out that they have not managed to kill you so they will try again"

I didn't say anything but merely looked at the photo in my hands. The glass on the frame had been cracked by the heat the picture itself was undamaged. I hugged it to my chest and closed my eyes.

"Where will you take me?" I asked quietly

"The one place I know you'll be safe" I looked up in confusion "I'm taking you to the Autobots"

**Oh my god it's finished. Please review. Sorry I know it's sad but it goes with my plot and it helps with character development. I promise it gets happier just bear with me.**

**TTFN (Ta Ta for now)**


	10. Chapter 10: What now?

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all the latest reviews. **

**Um, a really quick request though. If you are going to review please do so in English as I cannot speak any other language. Thank you.**

**This chapter is more of a filler. I have no idea what I'm gonna write about so please don't hurt me if it's really bad.**

**Let's do this!**

**P.S. This chapter shouldn't be too sad**

Just a quick word for all you people who dream of flying in an F-22, it's amazing. The speed at which they go is awesome. And I'm not even a big fan of flying.

Starscream hadn't actually transformed into his jet mode (he said it was far easier to fly and carry me if he was in robot mode. I personally thought that it was because he had readier access to his weapons but I didn't say anything) but he still went remarkably fast.

I was wrapped in his palm, held up against his chest plates to protect me from the winds, as we swooped low over the town. I wasn't comfortable with him being so low but Starscream couldn't go to high because how the lack of oxygen and freezing temperatures would kill me.

"I didn't rescue you from a burning building just to kill you now" He had said jokingly when I objected to him flying so low.

Adjusting my position, I winced as I caught one of the slight burns I had suffered on my arms. I hadn't actually realized I was hurt until Starscream had pointed it out to me. I had been too busy thinking about my mum to notice the stinging in my arms and along my back where the flames had come in contact with my skin.

I pulled out the frame I had rescued from the fire and held it up so I could see it but being careful not to drop it. My fingers traced along the outline of my mum and myself and in the photo. It had been taken last holidays when we went skiing. Both of us were wearing bulky parkas, mine being bright green hers a dull red, carrying ski poles and had the most enormous grins plastered on our cold, flushed faces. It had taken about three months of constant nagging to get my mum to agree to that trip but once we arrived she had enjoyed herself about as much as me.

I sighed softly. Life had been so much simpler then. I had just been a normal kid trying to juggle school, swimming, friends and family. I had had a mum and a home and, most importantly, no All Spark and no giant robots from outer space trying to kill me.

The more I thought about it the more I thought that I should be feeling really upset about my mum dying and losing my home but in truth I felt nothing. It was almost like someone had flipped a switch inside shutting down all my human emotions, leaving me blank and empty. I wasn't objecting though. I would rather fell empty than have to bear the mind numbing grief that accompanied death again. I had already had to put up with one parent dying so I knew how horrible the grief was.

Another thought flitted into my conciseness. Was I an orphan now? I was certainly homeless but was I an orphan? If my prophecy was correct then my dad could very well, still be alive. But I had no idea if my vision was correct or not and even if it was would I want to be related to someone who was working with the Decepticons?

"I've contacted Prime and he said he'll meet us at Witbank oval. He hasn't had chance to drop off that Abbie girl yet so she will be there as well" Starscream's voice traveled over the wind to reach my ears.

"I don't know anyone called Prime" I called back "And how did you contact him?" I hadn't heard anything.

"Optimus Prime" Starscream replied "I contacted him via comlink, our internal radio system"

"Can Autobots and Decepticons communicate over the same system? I would have thought that you blocked each other" I had to yell quite loud so he could hear me over the rushing wind.

"It's harder than talking to someone from our branch but it is possible to communicate with the other side. Brace yourself thought Allison…"

"Ally" I said

"What?"

"Please don't call me Allison. That's what my mum call…used to call me" I had to correct myself. I was never going to get used to the fact that my mum was dead.

"Ally then. Anyway I'm descending now"

My ears popped as he began a rapid descent and my stomach churned. I had always hated the descent in any airplane and I was sure that, if I hadn't already emptied the contents of my stomach, I would have hurled.

Starscream's landing was surprisingly soft for something his size. I had expected it to be rough and noisy but there was barely a sound. Once he had shut off his thrusters he placed me down on the ground and stood up.

"Just be careful that nobody sees you" I warned him. The last thing I needed was for some innocent passerby to notice him. And even in his alt mode he would still attract attention. Oh yeah folks, there is an F-22 just randomly parked on the oval.

It was then that I heard my phone. Confused I dug it out of my pocket, amazed at the fact that I actually still had it. I would have thought that with the events of the past couple of days it would have long since disappeared. Checking the caller number I pressed talk and waited.

"Ally, why can't you answer your phone the first time round? And I swear that unless you change your bloody voicemail, I will burn you alive. A Jamaican dude talking and playing the bongos gets annoying after a while." I swallowed painfully at the second sentence trying to ignore the tightening in my chest. Talk about bad timing to say something like that. Fighting hard I managed to keep my voice steady as I spoke.

"On any other day I might actually find that funny" I held the phone away as I broke into, yet another, hoarse coughing fit.

"Dude, did you just cough up a lung or something?" Abbie was asking

"No" I rasped, swallowing and clearing my throat "But I do have two lungs full of smoke and dust"

"Huh?" Abbie always sounded so intelligent when she said that. "Oh hang on, we've just arrived. Tell me in a sec okay"

I cancelled the call and slid the phone back into my pocket. I turned around to face Starscream only to find him crouching down so he was eye level with me. His red optics scanned over me.

"Your friend, did she upset you?" He asked. I shook my head swiftly but didn't say anything not trusting my voice. She hadn't upset me as much as shaken me up. I was still in shock after the fire and having someone say that they would burn me alive was not very helpful in that respect.

The sound of moving parts made me look back at the car park. Optimus was transforming into his bot mode. He made his way over to us slowly and cautiously, one hand prepared to grab one of his guns if Starscream decided to fight.

"What is going on here?" He asked carefully optics going from me to Starscream. Abbie was seated on his shoulder, glaring at Starscream.

"If you have harmed my friend, I am gonna get the biggest chainsaw I can find and chop you into little pieces" She was so subtle with her death threats.

"I'm fine" I said quickly when I felt Starscream stiffen beside me then re-thought that sentence "Okay rephrase, Starscream hasn't harmed me and I'm fine physically, except for a few minor burns and smoke inhalation" Abbie looked down at me and her jaw dropped as she surveyed my sooty, singed clothes, blackened hair and dirty face.

"House fire" I raised my chin. The pleasant emptiness I had felt earlier had gone leaving me to feel the full force of the pain and guilt my mum's death had caused "Decepticons destroyed my house. My mum's dead as well. I would be to, if Starscream hadn't come" Tears welled up again and flowed over my cheeks.

"Oh, I so should not have said I would burn you alive. I'm sorry about that" Abbie refused to meet my eyes. Optimus was busy staring at Starscream.

"You saved her?" He asked not bothering to hide the amazement in his voice.

"A life for a life" Starscream grunted "I brought her to you because I knew she would be safe"

Abbie nudged Optimus "Could you out me down?"

Optimus shot Starscream an unsure glance and placed her on the ground beside me. Starscream backed up a little.

"Could you stop looking at him like he's going to shoot you next time he moves" I said "If he was going to kill me, why did he rescue me in the first place?"

Optimus was silent but he relaxed a little as he crouched down in front of me.

"You say the Decepticons did this?" He asked not quite believing me.

"Who else would it have been?" I snapped then burst out coughing again "Damn it, that hurts" I rubbed my sore throat.

"You need a drink" Abbie took my arm and dragged me over to a nearby bubbler. As I drank I listened to Optimus and Starscream.

"Why would they try to kill her? I thought the Decepticons needed her to bring back Megatron" Optimus stated

"So did I" I watched Starscream give a slight shrug from the corner of my eye "It may be that they found a way to resurrect Megatron without need of the All Spark. If that's the case we need to careful. Also, it will be known to them that they failed to kill her, which leads me to believe that they're going try this again"

"We'll keep watch over her" Optimus nodded slowly "I'll take her with me to my companions and we will take care of her"

"It might also be a good idea to take Abbie as well. If they know that she is close to Ally then…" He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Abbie will also be taken care of" Optimus looked over at us as I straightened up and shut off the bubbler. "Thank you, for saving her and for bringing her to us"

Starscream shrugged lightly "I promised I would help her. I only regret not getting there sooner"

"My mum died as soon as the missiles hit. The impact broke her neck." I understood what he meant by getting there sooner. My throat began to close over as I spoke "There's absolutely nothing you could have done. And if anything this is my fault"

"Why?" Abbie asked

"I should have realized that going back to my mum would have put her in danger" I whipped at the tears streaming down my face "If I hadn't gone back, the Decepticons wouldn't have blown up my house and she would still be alive" I burst into an embarrassing fit of sobs.

One of the lights in the houses next to the oval went on suddenly. Optimus and Starscream ducked away from the light into the shadows.

"It is not safe here" Optimus reached out for Abbie and me. "We should get somewhere safe and out of sight of humans now"

"Are you coming?" I managed to stop crying long enough to ask Starscream.

He looked unsurely at Optimus and I could have sworn I felt the air ripple slightly as they communicated via comlink.

"I will come" Starscream said at last "But it would be best if you travel with Optimus. At least until the other Autobots know that I mean no harm"

00000

The firemen finished rolling up the hoses just as the police arrived. All that was left of the house was a pile of wet slush and couple of support beams. The fire had almost consumed the whole building by time the firemen had been alerted.

"Judging by the car in the driveway, I would say that whoever lives here was home when this fire started" One of the police said

"We have only found the remains of one body sir" A paramedic nodded over to a trolley which had a body covered over by sheet on it. "The remains are burnt beyond recognition but we think that the body is that of an adult"

"Does anyone have any idea who lived here?" A policewoman, Julie Sanders asked looking faintly disgusted as she stared at the body.

Her colleague checked the number on the letter box "42 Ashcourt. I'd have to get this checked"

Julie watched as he walked away with his phone then turned to the firemen.

"What caused this fire, do you know?" She asked

"Too early to tell, but the neighbor who called said they heard two explosions"

"It was looked up on the computer. This house belongs to the Shorecoats" Julie jumped when she heard the name. She had worked on that case four years ago, when Robert Shorecoat had died. She still remembered the mother, openly distraught about the death of her husband but it was the girl who stood out most in her memory. She had been silent and calm, as she regarded the dead body of her father. She had been what, thirteen at the time.

"You say it was an Adults body that was found?" Julie asked the paramedics, who nodded silently.

"We would have to run checks but we are pretty certain"

"Okay, well there was a seventeen year old girl living there as well" Julie looked over at the firemen. "Are you sure there is nothing else in there?"

"There was nothing. Just the one body"

Julie frowned to herself as she surveyed the burnt ruins. If Allison's body wasn't there then she was still alive. But where was she?

**Whew done. Yes it's awful. I'm sorry but as I said before I had no idea what to write so I made it up as I went along. **

**Please review. Next chapter will be better.**


	11. Chapter 11: Great another super power

**I'm back everyone. So many ideas, not enough time to write them all. **

**Oh well, let's not waste time. Onward and upward (teehee go Astro Boy)**

I twisted the tap in the shower and gasped as the cold water ran over me. Quickly I turned on the hot water and slowly the temperature became more bearable.

Near where the Autobots were staying there was a holiday house which had no residents at this moment in time. It was still only around three in the morning so we had assumed that no one would be showing up for a while. I hadn't felt comfortable breaking into someone's house but Abbie had insisted it would make me feel better and Ratchet had said that he couldn't treat my burns until I was clean so I had eventually agreed because I hadn't particularly liked being covered in soot.

I stood stock still, allowing the water to run over me, watching blankly as it went from black to grey to clear as the soot and ash from the fire was cleaned away. I wished I could make my grief run out down the drain as well. I wished I could watch it run out with all the soot and ash never to return. I winced as the burns on my arms and back stung as they came in contact with the water but the sting soon faded away. I ran shampoo into my hands and rubbed it into my hair, cleaning away the dirt and grim.

Once I was vaguely clean I angled my face so it was directly under the water and closed my eyes. The warmth made me feel more relaxed and seemed to sooth the grief that was still firing around inside my brain.

Reluctantly I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower cubicle onto the fluffy bath mat. I pulled one of the towels off the rack and wrapped it around myself before turning to the mirror. I blinked in shock as I took in my reflection.

There were large dark smudges underneath the red rimmed eyes. The eyes themselves were no longer glowing as strongly and had faded down to a dull blue. My face was pale with exhaustion which only made the dark smudges stand out more.

"Ally, you finished?" Abbie tapped on the door softly "I found some clothes for you. There out here on the bed" I waited until her footsteps had faded before I slipped out of the bathroom.

There was a set of loose grey jeans and a pale blue shirt on the unmade bed as well as a black hoody. Not giving myself time to feel guilty about stealing I slipped into the clothes. The jeans were slightly on the large side but I pulled my belt off my ruined cargos and that fixed that problem. I pulled the hoody over my head and knocked down the hood.

Once I was dressed I gathered up my discarded clothes and headed down the hall to the living room. Abbie was lying on the couch with her eyes closed but she leapt to her feet when I came in.

"How you feeling?" She asked gently.

I shrugged "My mum's dead and I lost my home. I guess I've been better" I had no more tears left to cry and I was so tired that all I really wanted was to lie down and sleep for the next one hundred years.

Abbie was silent for a few seconds before she gestured to the clothes in my hands. "There's a wheelie bin out the back"

I moved to take them out when she stopped me "You sit down, I'll do it" To tired to object I flopped onto the couch as she took my destroyed clothes out. She was tired to. I could see it in the way she moved, in the way her eyes had lost their sparkle.

As I waited for her to come back I plucked aimlessly at my shirt hem before gathering a bunch of my still wet hair into a half ponytail and tying it back.

I was just in the process of trying to find a clock when Abbie screamed. I sprinted out to the back ignoring my bare feet.

_The Decepticons can't have found us already_ I thought wildly as I raced over to my friend.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still searching for a giant robot. But there weren't any. In fact the only other people in the area were five burly guys. Abbie was staring at them in terror. It was only then that I saw that one was holding a knife and another one had a gun.

"It's just another chick man" The one with the gun said "Let's get on with this"

"On with what?" I asked, lacing my voice with steel and narrowing my eyes. I clenched my fists and squared my shoulders to make myself look tougher.

"Oh, the little girls gonna hit me" One of the jerks pretended to be scared and the others laughed. Abbie was hyperventilating, scrunching her shirt into a ball.

"Get out of here, before I lose my temper" I growled. Abbie backed up a little with a frightened squeak as one of them took a step forward.

"Whatcha gonna do baby cakes? Pull my hair?" He smirked as the others laughed "You see, this here is our house and you are trespassing on our land"

I raised my eyebrows "Why do I find that so hard to believe?" My eyes flickered towards the crowbars and other equipment that they were carrying. I focused and managed to start pulling information out of his brain.

In the information was his name, the names of the other members of his gang, where he lived and what he was doing.

"I have to admit it's a nice house Dylan, but to tell you the truth there is really nothing of value in there" Dylan blinked and looked very confused. His grip on his knife tightened and Abbie squealed.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Same way as I know the names of your little goons over there" I shrugged and grinned cheekily even though inside I was panicking. Where were the Autobots? Weren't they supposed to be protecting us? It dawned on me that they probably didn't even know we were in danger.

"You better leave before I call the police" I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest. If I could face giant robots and survive a burning building I could certainly handle a bunch of idiotic jerks.

Dylan seemed to process what I was saying before he lunged at me. Acting on instinct I twirled out of his way. He lunged again and I ducked again.

"Get the other chick" He motioned towards Abbie who yelped and grabbed a stick off the floor. She held it up menacingly.

"Come one step closer and I'll whack you" She cried. The cronies merely laughed and stepped out to take her. Abbie swung the stick hard against one of the jerks legs. He yelled out a bunch of swear words before falling sideways clutching his knee.

"Told you so" Abbie pointed the stick at the others "Don't make me hurt you"

Deciding she could take care of herself I returned my attention to my own fight. I balled up a fist and swung it at Dylan. It caught him fully in the jaw making his head snap to the side. I waited fists ready for him to move again.

"I have to admit, you're strong" Dylan spat blood at the floor and whipped his mouth. He held up the knife "But I'm armed"

Time seemed to stand still as he raised the blade and swung it at me. I flung my hands up in front of me in defense even though I knew they would provide none.

Any second now there would be a sharp pain from where he stabbed me. Any second now my blood would wet the grass. I turned my face away so I wouldn't have to watch, when Dylan gave a shout of surprise.

I looked back expecting to see him dangling from the claws of a robot but he was just standing there staring at me. His arms were still extended mid stab, the knife still clutched in his fingers, but instead of being sharp and lethal there was no point. In fact the blade appeared to have been broken in two.

"Now that is about one hundred times cooler than being able to read minds" Abbie was saying.

"What is?" I asked, confused. What was so amazing? A small shimmer just in front of my eyes caught my attention and I realized that I was standing inside a giant bubble.

"Holy Cow" I yelled. On closer scrutiny I saw the small, Cybertronian symbols flashing across the surface. The shield seemed to be being generated from my outstretched hands which were glowing strongly.

"Okay, that is cool" I admitted. Dylan was still standing there gawking like an idiot so I waved at him with a glowing hand "Who says I'm not armed"

Dylan's face lost all of its color and then he turned on his heel and ran. The other goons who had been surrounding Abbie watched their leader flee, exchanged glances and ran to. The one who had been whacked by Abbie rolled to his feet and limped after them, leaving his crowbar on the grass.

We waited until they had fully gone from sight before we dared to breathe again. Abbie was looking at her stick as if deciding what to do with it. Eventually she shrugged and threw it aside.

"How many super powers do you have?" Abbie asked in amazement coming to stand next to me. She bumped into my shield and stopped. Blue energy rippled out from where she had struck it "You can lower the shield now, you know"

I dropped the shield and stared blankly at the glowing in my hands which was slowly fading. Abbie had raised a good question. How many powers did I have?

"I don't know how many super powers I have" I said locking eyes with Abbie "but what I do know, is that I need to learn how to use them" I looked back at the house and wriggled my cold toes

Abbie noticed and gave me an apologetic smile "They don't have any shoes your size I'm afraid"

"Doesn't matter. We had better shut up the house before one of the neighbors becomes suspicious. I'm pretty sure we would have woken up someone with that fight" I scanned the windows of the other houses which, thankfully, were still dark.

Abbie agreed with me and we were both about to enter the house when Abbie's head jerked up.

"What is it?" I asked tensely.

"Police car" She listened again "And it's getting closer"

**Ooohh, what's going to happen next?**

**Okay yeah awful I know *searches for hiding spot*. I may not be able to update until Monday so just hang tight everyone. **

**Now to quote Arnold Shwartzneger 'I'll be back' **


	12. Chapter 12: Question time

**Hey everyone I'm back. I know it's been a while and I am really sorry. I've been kind of stumped for ideas lately and have so much homework it's been kind of impossible to update. Thank you to my very good friend who helped me out a lot with this chapter. Yes I'm sorry it's short but I still don't really know what to write, **

**Enjoy**

A plate of donuts was pushed in front of us. After studying it for a few seconds I reached out and picked one up.

"Why are you eating a donut?" Abbie asked, staring distastefully at the plate.

"Because it's yummy" I muttered through a mouthful of donut.

"You don't even like donuts"

"So?"

"Whatever"

The door banged open and two cops strode in. There was a tall male, who looked like he worked out every freaking day and a slightly smaller male. They both looked very businesslike as the smaller man pulled up a chair and the larger one stood behind us.

"What's going on?" Abbie said. Neither of us had had any sleep that night so we were both irritated and exhausted.

The police cars had arrived just as we were leaving the house. We had then been arrested and dragged down here, being accused of breaking and entering. Of course it really didn't help our cause that there was a crowbar in the back yard. The Autobots and Starscream had followed us back to the police station and I was pretty sure, that if I looked out the window, there would be a row of five fancy cars parked outside. Starscream, who very obviously couldn't park anywhere, was circling around the station.

"So tell me girls, what were you doing last night?" The police man asked, calmly. "Doing a spot of burglary, vandalism?"

"We didn't break in" Abbie protested. It's true; we hadn't actually broken into the house. After reading the neighbours minds I had been able to find the spare key which had been hidden in a flower pot.

"Then what's this?" The other police man threw down the crowbar on the table in front of Abbie and me.

"For the thousandth time, that's not ours" I snapped my patience finally crashing and burning.

The police exchanged looks, but before they begin to accuse us more the door reopened and in stepped a police woman. She had smooth brown hair, light green eyes and a no nonsense air about her but still seemed friendly and slightly familiar.

"Thank you James and Thomas, that will be all" She dismissed them sharply. Neither man looked particularly thrilled but left without a word. The police woman sat across from us.

"Hello girls, my name is Constable Sanders" She reached out to shake our hands. Abbie merely looked at it while I shook it hard.

"Julie Sanders?" I asked. When she nodded I relaxed. This was the woman who had worked my dad's case. It was nice to have someone I knew around.

"Allison sweetheart are you alright? You've been through a lot" Julie patted my hand across the table "I can't tell you how sorry I am"

I looked away, suddenly finding the table very interesting. I didn't want to talk about my mum. My throat closed up just thinking about it. I would never see her again.

"I know that this will be hard on you but everything that you tell us will help us figure out who did this" Julie rested a plain brown folder on the table between us.

Nodding silently I locked eyes with her. Julie opened the folder and pulled out a photo. It was of my burned down house.

"Can you tell me what happened? How did this fire start?" The neighbours tell me that they heard explosions. Is that correct?"

I thought for about two seconds "No, the fire was started by the heater. It caught one of the drapes. Both my mum and I were asleep so we didn't notice until it was too late"

Julie seemed to believe me but held up another picture. This time it was a blurred image of some huge thing flying across the sky.

"Can you tell me what this is?" She asked.

I peered at the image and shook my head even though I recognized Starscreams figure. So we had been seen. This could be very bad later on but I decided not to let it worry me now.

Julie hesitated then pulled out one last picture. She slid it over to me.

"Do you recognize this man?"

I picked up the picture and examined it. It had been taken by some sort of traffic camera or something. The date down the bottom was sometime last week. I focused on the man in the picture. Even though it was grainy and in black and white I still knew.

"That's my Dad" I gasped. Julie nodded and wrote something down in a note pad.

"As you can see this was taken last week. We have had our suspicions but we really needed to get this checked up with someone who knew him really well. We were going to bring it to you but then the fire…" She trailed off when she saw how I was staring at the photo in horror.

So my vision was coming true after all. My father really was alive. My stomach clenched and I had to blink numerous times to stop the angry tears from overflowing.

"I'm sorry Allison" Julie said sympathetically. She looked from Abbie to me taking in our tired and pale faces "You both need to rest and I'm assuming that you wouldn't be very comfortable in the police station"

We both nodded silently

"Well do you have somewhere you can stay?"

I thought for the total of half a second before nodding again.

"Good, well go there for now. I'll be in touch to help sort out what's going to happen now. We still have to organise a funeral and find you somewhere to live"

She opened the door and ushered us out. "Everything will be alright Allison. We will work this out"

"Thanks Julie" I mumbled as Abbie took my arm and lead me out of the station. Optimus opened up his door for us.

"I s everything alright?" He asked

"My dad's alive. The police have an image of him"

Silence followed as the truck seemed to absorb what I was saying.

"Optimus, what if my vision is coming true. What if Megatron is alive?" I glanced up at Starscream who was still circling overhead.

"Then we have a problem" Optimus said grimly "If Megatron is alive then we can only assume that the first thing he will come after is you"

"So what are you going to do?" Abbie asked

I answered "I'm going to train my abilities. No one is going to use me for anything"

**Hey it's done. My next update shouldn't be too far away. I know what I'm going to write about so that's good. **

**Bye bye for now**


	13. Chapter 13:Funeral

**Here we go again. Update time. I know how Ally said last time that she was going to train her powers but that won't start happening for another couple of chapters. I have just been dying to write this one. This chapter should be sad. If I wasn't at school I would have cried while writing it.**

The church was filled with mourners. And when I say filled, I mean filled. I had no idea that my mum was so popular. There were her colleagues and even a few of her students. Julie was there, standing next to Abbie.

Even the Autobots had shown off some new technology. They had activated their holoforms and were all attending as humans. Well images of humans anyway.

I was standing beside Starscream in the seats. His holoforms was tall and slim, with well-defined muscles. He had jet black hair and dark red eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"I don't want to do this" I whispered as I shuffled the speech in my hands "It was only four years ago that I was standing up there, farewelling my dad"

The priest finished his speech then turned to me. Starscream gave my hand a squeeze.

"You'll be fine" He whispered "Just don't look at the coffin"

The coffin, which was closed, was resting just at the base of the sanctuary. It was a smooth, plain brown wooden box. I quickly looked away and concentrated on getting up to the little podium. I adjusted the microphone to suit my height and put my speech down in front of me.

My eyes swept the people in the church and I cleared my throat. This was going to be the hardest few minutes of my life.

"Hello again everyone" I gave everyone a little wave "It doesn't seem like that long ago that I was up here, in this position. I know that most of you are probably thinking that I'm the most unfortunate girl in the world. I lost both of my parents in rather horrific accidents"

Murmurs of sympathy proved what I was saying.

"But when I think about, I just can't help realizing just how wrong that is. I am probably the luckiest girl in the world. I had one of the best mothers in history. When my Dad died four years ago she tackled the obstacles of single parenting head on with blunt determination. Even though we were living on a single income she still somehow managed to pay for my swimming and my schooling. Even if she was stressed and buried under work, she would still always find time to drive me around and help me when I needed it"

I stopped for a few seconds to wipe my eyes and calm myself down for the next part.

"My mum always told me that the next life was an adventure. That death was only a step in the journey. This is what she would say when I woke up screaming for my dad. I know now that she is defiantly with the angels. There is no way that she couldn't be. She was a hero, a beautiful person and the one I looked to when times were hard"

I had to take a deep breath but didn't bother to try and wipe away the tears that were flowing freely down my cheeks.

"She was the best mum ever. She taught me so much, about how to be strong, how to do the right thing. I'll miss her more than anything and I hope that I will make her proud"

Thankfully my speech finished and I had to stop myself from running back to my seat. I wrapped my arms around Starscreams neck and cried quietly as the priest finished the blessings. Abbie rubbed my shoulders silently the whole time, knowing that I was far beyond any comfort that words could bring.

oOo

The church had emptied and I was sitting alone at my mum's coffin. Abbie was standing by the door watching me silently, along with Julie and the Autobots.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Abbie asked quietly, either not wanting me to hear or not wanting to disturb me.

"She lost her mother" That was Optimus. I could feel those blue eyes watching me. Even in his holoform they still glowed an unnatural blue. His short, spiky chocolate brown hair was just covering up the small symbols that were seemingly tattooed next to his ears. "She will get around it but you cannot rush her. Let her mourn"

Abbie was silent after that. The only other sound was the gentle rain that was pattering on the tin roof.

A few more minutes passed before the church doors opened again. Surprised I looked up suddenly at the three men in suits who entered. One of them, a Jordanian man, approached me. I leapt to my feet immediately, just as the Autobots, Abbie and Julie came and stood beside me.

"How are you doing Sweetie?" The suit asked, forcing a smile "You Allison Shortsoap?"

"No, I'm Allison _Shorecoat_" I emphasized the pronunciation of my last name. "I think you are the first person I've met who can't pronounce my last name. Now if you don't mind, my mum just died so could you be so kind as to come back at a later date."

The forced smile wavered, but was soon plastered into position again. I focused on him, like I had with Dylan and began to extract information.

_Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven, an advanced research and special access division of the government. Searching for Aliens and following high radioactive signatures. Investigating the meteor shower that took place a few days ago, believing it to be alien related. Also have to bring in Allison Shortsoap to discuss her late father's discovery._

I blinked rapidly to clear my head as I processed the new information. This was bad. Very bad. If the government knew about this then, well, the Autobots were in trouble. I nudged Abbie who was watching the suits with wide eyed curiosity.

"You need to go okay. I'll meet up with you later" She hesitated then shook her head.

"Not likely. I have a feeling that if I leave you'll do something stupid" She hissed. I frowned at her nd she gave me an innocent smile back.

"You are so annoying" I huffed

"Yeah I know" She smiled. I face palmed.

"There a problem ladies?" Simmons asked smoothly. He was holding a strange machine in his hands. It had a halo like prong and a small scale on the screen.

"Oh no, not at all" I practically snarled. "What's that anyway?" I nodded at the machine.

"Oh this. This is my little toy. Everyone just stand still please" Simmons waved the prong over Abbie. The machine clicked slowly "4 rads, hardly impressive" Next he waved it over Starscream. The machine went berserk "off the charts!" His eyes flicked from the machine to Starscream, to the machine again. I felt Starscream tense and I grabbed his arm.

"Easy" I murmured

I stiffened as the prong waved over me. For a few seconds the machine went crazy, and then it blew up. Simmons yelped in shock, coughed and dropped the smoking remains.

"Whoa, I think you're off the charts" Abbie elbowed me lightly. I simply stared at the remains then at Simmons who was staring at me like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past.

"Not my fault" I shrugged. I thought hard and beamed thoughts into the Autobots and Starscreams mind

_Get out of here now._ They all hesitated _Oh bloody hell, just go. I'll follow and meet you back at the base._

About two seconds later, the holoforms flickered then disappeared. Simmons jumped back and Julie shrieked.

"They just vanished. Oh my God, they just disappeared" She looked around wildly, as if they would be standing just behind us. Abbie and I exchanged a look.

"Run?" She asked

"Run" I agreed

**Okay, that's done. I hope you enjoyed. I was nearly crying as I wrote this. Please please please review.**

**TTFN (Ta Ta for now)**


	14. Chapter 14: Ladder stealing poltergeists

**Here we go, chapter 14. I'm trying to make up for all the weeks I missed by posting as many chapters as possible. Please enjoy. Sorry this one's more of a question and answers one. Lots of Ally being random though and lots of Spanish. **

"So if the government know about you, what are you going to do?" I asked. I was perched on a window ledge so I was at eye level with the robots.

Abbie was sitting beside me, her hair blown back in a tangled mess. After we had burst out of the church Starscream had done a fancy pansy move and had scooped us up, not bothering to listen to any objections that were made. Whilst I was laughing Abbie had spent most of the very short flight back to our hiding place screaming and demonstrating her very colourful language repertoire. Julie had very stubbornly refused to come with us, insisting that we should stay and discuss what was going on like mature and civilized people. Mature and civilized, yeah right.

"Unfortunately I do not know the answer to that" Optimus sighed, well forced air out through his vents, and rubbed the bridge of his nose plates, something my dad used to do when he was stressed. The longer I was around the guys the more like super ginormous humans they seemed.

"Well, what I know is that we have two problems now" Ratchet said sharply.

"Three" Ironhide mumbled quietly, shooting Starscream an uncertain glance.

"You wanna repeat that?" I glared at Ironhide coldly, who glared right back, before returning my attention to Ratchet "What do you mean?"

"If your visions are coming true then Megatron may, full well be alive and now we have the threat of discovery which is just as dangerous in its own right" Ratchet placed his hands behind his back.

"You're telling me. If the rest of the human race figures out that there are a bunch of giant alien robots out and about, then we're looking at mass panic" Abbie, who had been silent this whole time, finally joined the conversation.

"Yeah global panic is not high on my list of priorities" I nodded in agreement. "I have got way too much else to worry about, so you guys have got to keep a really low profile, do you understand?"

The Autobots nodded and Starscream gave a small shrug.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are we going to do about Starscream?" Jazz asked, watching the ex-Decepticon cautiously. Starscream narrowed his optics and looked on the verge of growling when Optimus stepped in.

"Starscream is one of us now. He has proven that he cares for Allison and her friend. He has saved Allisons' life and I think the least we can do is give him a chance" Starscream locked optics with the Prime in surprise before looking away quickly "I am perfectly happy with him staying and, whilst I don't expect you to trust him straight away, I at least expect you to except his presence"

Ironhide and Jazz didn't look to happy but didn't say anything. Ratchet didn't seem to care and Bumblebee merely buzzed in agreement.

"Thanks guys" I grinned at them. All I got in reply were a bunch of grunts "Jeez you're worse than teenage boys"

Abbie snickered "The Grunt language"

"Uh-huh" I nodded

The Autobots exchanged glances "The what language?" Jazz asked.

"The Grunt Language. The language of all human teenage boys" I explained

The bots just looked even more confused. I sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, whatever. It's not important anyway. Now back to the business at hand" I clasped my hands together "Megatron will be coming after me right?"

"That is what we believe" Optimus nodded

"Right, so I was thinking. Well first of all, what does Megatron want the All Spark for anyway?"

"If he gets the All Spark he will use its power to transform Earths machines so he can build a new army" Ratchet explained "And the human race would be extinguished"

Abbie went pale and shot me a quick glance. I purposely kept my face blank.

"Unfortunately for us the Government has a record of when your father discovered Megatron" Starscream added "The Decepticons hacked the network and downloaded the files. That could be how they found Megatrons location"

All the Autobots were completely silent, taking in this new bit of information.

"What else have the Decepticons planned?" Ratchet asked

"Oh you know, universal domination, enslaving the human race, killing you…" Starscream pointed at Optimus, who didn't look the least bit surprised "Just normal stuff"

"That's normal stuff?" Abbie was staring at the Decepticon in confusion

"It is for the Decepticons" Starscream snapped

I raised my hand and waited for everyone to stop talking. One of Starscreams' plans had caught my attention. In a bad way.

"What do you want to kill him for anyway?" I asked when I had silence, pointing at Optimus.

"Because he's the last Prime" Starscream said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The last what? I mean, I know his last name is Prime and all but why does that make him so special? No offence man" Optimus shrugged calmly and I continued asking questions so fast no one had time to answer any of them "What is a Prime anyway? Why are they so special? Why are you the last one? Wait, are you the last one... why has an army jeep just pulled up outside?"

From my high vantage point on the window I could see down onto the road. As I had been asking questions a large army jeep had pulled up outside our little hiding spot and now all its passengers were busy loading their machine-guns. I pulled a face before looking back at the collection of robots in front of me. If they stayed like this then all hopes of laying low would be ground to dust.

"Quick, operation 9.546" I blurted randomly.

"What?" All the robots asked in unison.

"Operation, transform before somebody see's you" I yelled, pointing out the window "Hello peoples, we have company!"

Understanding dawned on their faces and they all transformed, leaving Abbie and myself sitting on a window ledge two stories up.

"Uh, now what?" Abbie looked down at the ground

"What do you mean?" I asked, swinging my legs.

"We're sitting on a window ledge two stories up. How do you plan to explain that?"

"We climbed up the drainpipe" I said

"There is no freaking drain pipe" Abbie yelled

"Well, then we scaled the wall" I shrugged. Sheesh, she was making this into such a big deal.

"Oh, like in Spiderman?" Abbie asked sarcastically.

"Exactly" I nodded

"You read way too many comic books sister" Abbie shook her head.

"Hey, comic books are awesome" I objected

We were still arguing about the awesomeness of comic books when the door burst open and three army men burst into the room. There was a bald black man, a Spanish dude and a bronze haired American man.

"Oh. My. God. He is so HOT" Abbie squealed, staring at the American guy, and I face palmed. Trust her. The army men whipped around, their guns raised.

"Who's there?" The American man asked

"Es un fantasma. Este lugar está embrujado" The Spanish man rambled.

"English dude" The bald guy yelled.

"Can you read their minds?" Abbie nudged me "What are their names?"

"Uh…" I scanned over the army men "The bronze haired guy is William Lennox, the baldy is Robert Epps and the guy speaking in Spanish is Fig"

The click of three guns made us look down at the three military personnel. On seeing that we were nothing more than two girl sitting on a window ledge they lowered their guns. Lennox stepped forward.

"Hey girls, what are you doing up there?"

"Uh, being random" I smiled back, praying that all three men were part blind so they wouldn't notice the fancy cars and the fighter jet which were parked in the middle of the room. I think that may have been a little too much to ask for because about two seconds later Epps was standing, gawking at Bumblebee.

"Whoa. Are these yours?" He asked, running a hand over the smooth paintwork. Bumblebee shuddered and jerked away in surprise. Epps did the same.

"Creo que el coche no te gusta" Fig smirked as he put his gun back in its holster and patted his friend on the back.

"Oh bloody hell, would you please just speak in English" Epps and Fig were soon locked in an argument where Fig continued to stubbornly speak in Spanish.

"Wow, they are the most unprofessional army dudes I've ever seen" Abbie stated in a dead pan voice.

"I have to agree with you there" I swallowed back laughter. "Do you think we should get down now?"

"Uh, how exactly do you plan on doing that Einstein?" Abbie peered down at the distant floor.

"How did you get up there in the first place?" Lennox called up to us. He was doing his best to ignore his colleagues.

"We used a ladder but the nasty poltergeist stole it" I shrugged. Well, with all the crazy stuff I had seen in the past couple days, ladder stealing poltergeists weren't that unlikely.

Lennox raised his eyebrows, before sighing and shaking his head. "Oookkaaay then. I think there's a ladder in the truck. I'll go get it"

"You do that" I gave him thumbs up. Giving me a strange look he walked out of the room.

Abbie elbowed me in the arm. "Lovely first impression"

"Hey, that hurt" I barked, rubbing where her elbow had made contact.

"You are such a little girl, that wasn't that hard" Abbie snorted. I scowled and folded my arms, huffing crossly. Abbie giggled and I was filled with an overwhelming urge to shut her up. A sudden idea crept into my mind. I grabbed Abbies arm and slid off the window ledge.

"What the HELL" Abbie screamed as we fell. Just before me hit the ground I activated a force field and we stopped suddenly. I let go of Abbie and she staggered away.

"Holy mother" Fig and Epps said together. Their eyes were so wide that I was worried they were going to fall out of their sculls.

"You're insane" Abbie pointed at me

"Why thank you, thank you very much" I took a little bow. Abbie looked at me in disbelief for a few seconds before holding up her palm.

"Just-just don't talk to me okay" She glared at the wall behind her, sticking out her bottom lip. Lennox took that moment to walk in.

"Uh, how did you get down?" He asked

"The friendly poltergeist gave us a lift" Well, this guy already thought I was insane, so why not just confirm that thought.

"They just jumped down" Fig was gesturing from the window ledge to us "Santa Maria madre de Dios, por favor no me permitan alucinante"

Epps surprisingly, didn't comment. He was too busy staring at me.

"Why does nobody believe it was the poltergeist" I wined, stomping my foot. "Hi, I'm Ally" I held out my hand to Lennox. He blinked, surprised at my sudden mood swing but shook my hand anyway.

"Lord give me strength" Abbie was standing with her face in her hand muttering to herself.

"And this is Abbie. Don't worry she's not as weird as me" I reassured Lennox, Epps and Fig "By the way I already know all of your names so you don't have to bother saying them. And now that the pesky introductions are out of the way, what are you doing here?"

"That's classified I'm afrai…hang on, did you just say your name is Ally?"

I nodded

"Allison Shorecoat?"

"Yes, why?" I didn't need an answer "You were sent by the government weren't you?"

"The president has placed orders to have you brought in" I tensed up, ready to bolt. Beside me Abbie was doing the same.

"Well I'm afraid that the president is gonna be disappointed" I clenched my fists "because I have no intention of going anywhere. I haven't done anything wrong and I fail to see why the president wants me brought in"

"Well I don't understand it either but orders are orders" Lennox tried a reassuring smile "I'm sure that you're not in any trouble but I really wouldn't test it"

"I'm not coming" I folded my arms. Enter stubborn attitude. "And you can't make me"

I expected Lennox to get mad then and try to force me but instead he did something most unexpected. He laughed.

"I have got to hand it to you kid, you are a stubborn one. And yes that is a complement"

"Oh, thank you" I didn't know what else to say "So you're not going to take us in?"

"I don't think I could make you without using brute force and, between you and me, I'm not really a big fan of brute force"

I had to stifle a shriek as Bumblebee nudged my legs nearly knocking me over "Hey, no sneaking up on me unless you have permission" I yelled without thinking. "Damn cars"

"Were you just talking to the car?" Fig asked

"Uh-huh. Why? Isn't that normal?" I made my eyes all big and innocent

"No, not really" Epps shook his head.

"Oh. I'll keep that in mind then"

**Voila, it is finished.**

**Yay for being random. I hope fig wasn't speaking to much Spanish. If you want to know what he says just ask or use google translator, which ever's easiest. Even more randomness next chapter plus more Spanish and magical all Sparkness.**

**TTFN (ta ta for now)**


	15. Chapter 15:Autobots meet Army Guys

**Here we are chapter 15. He he he, this story is going great if I do say so myself. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm glad you liked it. **

**And without further delay…**

"I've sent a report saying that you're not here" Lennox approached me "They say that we need to keep searching the other possible locations but I think I'll leave that until tomorrow"

I was perched on Optimus's bonnet, watching blankly. Lennox had been on the phone for about twenty minutes with me listening intently. Epps had gone to inform the rest of the team about what was happening and Abbie was sound asleep inside Bumblebee. That left me, Fig and Lennox. A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

"So-um-what are you going to do now?" I asked

"Pretend to keep searching for you, and then go home to my wife and daughter" Lennox said "What about you? From what I can gather from the reports you're and orphan"

I nodded silently and he continued speaking.

"You can't stay in hiding forever Ally. The government want to find you so they can protect you. Now I don't why the government would be doing something like that but, with all the crazy shit I've seen in the past few days, I'm willing to believe anything"

My head snapped up. Okay yes, this guy probably saw a lot of weird stuff, being in the army and all, but there was something in the way he said it.

"You were a survivor of the base attack" I gasped, sliding off Optimus onto the ground. Starscream had said that the Decepticons had hacked a military base. And I was betting anything to do with Decepticons hacking meant a lot of dead people.

"How do you know about that?" Fig asked, thankfully in English. Ignoring him I faced Lennox. This man knew about the robots. He might not have known all the details but he knew that they existed. Suddenly everything made sense.

"That's why they sent you and your team to find me isn't it" I was more talking to myself than anything "Because the Government don't want to get to many others caught up in this so they send a team that already knows and already has experience fighting these guys. Oh my god it totally makes sense now, they sent you guys instead of that pompous Simmons dude because once he saw what he was going up against he knew he needed people with experience"

"What?" Was all Lennox said. Fig was looking at me weirdly as well "Are you saying that you know about all of this?"

"Depends on what 'All of this' is" I shrugged

"You know about the robots" Lennox clarified

"Did I say robots in my little speech just then?"

"No but you implied it. Unless 'these guys' means something else" Lennox shot a nervous glance at the vehicles "Are they…"

Thankfully I was saved by Epps who strode into the room followed by about ten others. All of them looked surprised when they saw me. On closer examination I saw that not one of them was without some kind of injury, whether it was a black eye, a graze, a cut or stitches. Now I was paying attention I could see the large graze on Lennoxs' temple.

"Is this the girl that we're looking for?" One of the men asked

"Yep, and she's coming with us now" Lennox took my arm

"What?" I jerked away "I thought you said that you weren't going to take me"

"I wasn't, but now that I know why the Government wants you I feel like I have to" Lennox raised his hands in surrender "I think it's for your own good Allison. I've seen these robots in action and if the Government wants you because of them then I'm taking you in whether you like it or not"

One of the Autobots rumbled slightly but I held up a hand. I didn't want to resort to these guys showing themselves.

_Don't transform. If they see you, I think that these army dude are more the 'shot first, ask questions later' kind of guys. They've had bad experience with your kind and I highly doubt that they will take kindly to having more robots towering over them _I forced that thought into their minds. Not one of them seemed happy but they obeyed and didn't transform. _I'll go with them now and you are very welcome to follow us but please don't attack or do anything stupid. I'm sure I'll be fine._

I managed a weak smile at Lennox. Going with the army was so far down my list of things to do it had fallen off the list but Lennox was right with one thing. I couldn't stay in hiding forever.

Inside Bumblebee Abbie stirred. I had almost completely forgotten about my friend. I thought quickly. I couldn't bring Abbie with me, as much as I wanted to, and she wouldn't take too kindly to any of this so I thought of the next best alternative.

_Bumblebee, take Abbie home. When she wakes up explain to her what happened and get her to give you the directions. Tell her I'll come as soon as I can _Bumblebee hesitated but buzzed softly in agreement. I nodded my thanks then returned my full attention to Lennox.

"Well I haven't got all day" With that I whirled and stalked out the door.

oOo

The trip back was very quiet. Nobody spoke to anyone else and if they did is was to apologise for bumping into each other. I rode in the front passenger seat, staring blankly out the window, every now and then checking the wing mirrors. If the Autobots were following they were doing a very good job of keeping themselves hidden. I hadn't even seen Starscream fly overhead.

I completely ignored the man driving and looked back at Lennox and Epps who were sitting in the back with the rest of the men.

"How long is the drive?" I asked.

"Not long. About three hours, depending on traffic" My heart sank. Anything over fifteen minutes was long in my terminology. I hated long car journeys with a passion and this was when I had my iPod or a book to keep me entertained. Now, I had nothing like that and my only company was a bunch of brooding guys. I sank down into my seat and pouted. This was going to be a long trip.

About an hour and half later we were bumping our way steadily along the back roads of some old country town. I was so bored I had actually resulted to plaiting my hair into tiny little plaits just to give myself something to do. A few of the men in the back had fallen asleep and the rest were playing with their guns or staring out the back of the van. Epps was fiddling with his phone and Lennox was staring straight ahead at the wall of the van. I had suspicions that he was asleep with his eyes open.

I shifted my position again to try and get some feeling back into my numb bum before checking the wing mirrors again. When I saw no fancy trucks or cars or F-22s I sat back in my seat and continued to watch the road ahead.

We were just going over a small bump in the road when the truck jerked violently, jerking me forward in my seat. If it hadn't been for the seat belt I would have been pitched out the window.

"Holy Shit, what was that?" The driver yelled. The car jerked again, even more violently than before, then was flung off the road.

I screamed in terror as we rolled a few meters before coming to a stop, thankfully the right way up. Gasping I loosened my grip on the seat belt, just as the car shook again.

"Alright everyone out of the vehicle now" Lennox shoved his men out of the back "Keep your guns ready at all times"

When my door didn't open at first I slammed my foot against it and it swung open. I hopped lightly to the ground and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw what was rearing up over me. It was big, very big and it looked like a giant scorpion. Its' long barbed tail swung back and forth dangerously as it scuttled a bit closer to me. Paralysed I swallowed back a shriek as its' yellow optics shuttered and opened in a slow blink.

"Ally, step back from it" Lennoxs' voice echoed into my consciousness but I remained stationary. I was semi aware of the army milling behind me, their guns all trained in on the robot.

"What do you want?" I found my voice at last. The scorpion didn't answer and due to the fact it had no mouth I highly doubted it could, well in words at least.

Then without fother warning, its tail lashed out at me in a single fluid movement. I leapt to one side, but not fast enough. The long barb was driven straight into my arm causing me to howl in pain. After twisting it around for a few seconds the barb was yanked out and driven forward again. I ducked down just in time, clutching my injured arm. Blood seeped between my fingers in a steady trickle from the wound.

Gunfire filled my ears as the army opened fire. The scorpion backed off slowly giving me enough time to drag myself away from it. The bullets weren't damaging the robot though; they simply bounced off its metal skin, even though it did flinch when the bullets hit its face. A sudden idea came to me.

"Aim for its eyes" I called to the army. The eyes were the only part of it that weren't armoured. Lennox nodded to show he had heard me then gave the order to his men. Immediately all gun fire was trained at the robots face and eyes. It shrieked in agony as one bullet connected, shorting out its optic and blinding it in that side. Then it renewed its attack. I winced as one of its missiles exploded the ground near some of the men sending them flying backwards. One of the guns skittered along the ground to my feet. Ignoring the excruciating pain in my arm I scooped it up. I had seen plenty of movies which involved guns and all the actors had done was pull the trigger.

"How hard can it be" I whispered, raising the gun up to my face. Praying silently to myself I squeezed the trigger and unleashed a barrage of bullets. Most of them missed the target completely but a few impacted. And that was enough apparently because soon its focus was back on me, which wasn't exactly what I had been aiming for.

"Oh crap" I dove out of the way as a missile was launched at me. A split second before it hit I activated a force field. The colour deepened to an electric blue as the missile hit the shield then it faded back to clear. I was aware of the men staring at me in amazement but my attention was mostly drawn to the robot that had scuttled closer. Its barb shot forward and rebounded off the shield.

"That's not gonna work sunshine" I smirked. My arm was burning, I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me but I could also hear a jet. "I don't think anything can penetrate my shield so it's a waste of effort trying"

Another missile made my arms buckle but thankfully the shield held. But for how much longer was anybodys' guess. I was tiring rapidly and I could feel the blood dripping down my arm onto the ground. I didn't think I could withstand another missile.

Thankfully I didn't have to find out because just as the robot prepared to fire again the ground beside it exploded and Starscream landed beside me.

"Bad move Scorponok" He snarled and grabbed the smaller robot. Scorponok fired at Starscream, blowing a hole in his armour. Starscreams responded by crushing its head in his hand.

"Always hated that guy" The jet growled throwing away the dead body. I lowered my shield and sank down to my knees.

"Talk about in the nick of time" I muttered as Starscream crouched down beside me.

"Nonsense, you were doing fine" Starscream very gently moved my torn sleeve out of the way so he could see the wound on my arm. I winced away from him and clutched my arm tightly. The pain had increased to the point where tears were threatening to make an appearance.

The click of a gun made me look up. Epps had his gun trained on Starscream then on something else. I looked round so I could see the Autobots, minus Bumblebee, making their way over to us.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be complicated" I rubbed my temples and sighed. The army was staring open mouthed at the robots as they stood behind me.

_Please don't draw weapons; please don't start shooting at each other _I begged. I slowly pushed myself onto my feet and stood between the two groups.

"Who are they?" Lennox demanded, one hand resting on his gun.

"Um…Army guys, meet the Autobots. Autobots meet the army guys" When all I got was a bunch of blank stares I pulled a face "You know what, forget it. You guys introduce yourselves, without shooting each other"

Nobody did anything and I face palmed.

**There we go. Random I know, but hey. Now don't ask how Scorponok got there and had his tail back because I don't know. I just felt like putting him in so please don't bag me out to much.**

**Please review and I will see you later. **

**(Well not see you but still)**

**(Okay I don't know what I'm talking about now)**


	16. Chapter 16: Freakyness

**Hey hey everybody. I'm back again. Whoa, so much to write, such little time to write it. Yeah the last one was weird and this one is just as bad. **

**On with the show…**

"Ouch, hey that hurts you doofus" Lennox listened to the young girls complaints and chuckled slightly despite his discomfort. He was leaning against a small tree watching as a large; neon yellow robot bound the wound on Allys arm. Despite his size the bot seemed to have no problems tending the small human. The other robots hung back a little, being careful not to startle the soldiers who were watching them wearily.

Nervously Lennox approached them, eyeing the huge cannons on the arms of the bulky black one. They could have taken out at least ten of his men in one shot. Pushing that thought aside Lennox cleared his throat.

"Uh, hello there" The major called up. The tallest one looked down, before slowly crouching so he was at a more reasonable height for the human.

"Yes Major Lennox?" The robot asked calmly. His bright, royal blue optics spun as they refocused on the small human before him. What had Ally called him? Optimum, Optimistic? Ah Optimus, that was it.

After losing his voice for a few seconds Lennox finally managed to answer.

"What was that thing?" He motioned at the pile of metal plating and wires "It attacked us before in the desert but how the hell did it get here, and what is it?"

"That was Scorponok, A Decepticon Scout" The red eyed one, which had arrived first, said "How he got here I have no idea"

Lennox watched as the red eyed robot slowly stood and approached where Ally was sitting. He seemed to be different from his companions, having a silver body and red eyes instead of the usual colourful bodies and blue eyes.

"Starscream used to be part of the Decepticons" Optimus made Lennox jump slightly when he spoke. The major blinked as the robot stood up to his full height "But when he saved Allys life he joined us"

"Wait a minute, when did he save her life?" Lennox had to crane his neck to the Autobots face.

"When her house burnt down. He arrived just in time to rescue her" Optimus cast his eyes across to Starscream who was crouched beside Ally.

Lennox nodded silently, still watching the young teenage girl. She was chatting with Starscream easily, every now and then wincing when the neon robot did something to her arm. The major shuddered slightly as an image of her, barely half an hour earlier, came to mind. Standing within a glowing glassy bubble, eyes glowing like small blue suns, blood dripping down glowing arms. She had looked so fierce and so frightened at the same time.

"There you go, you're done. No more getting stabbed by Decepticons okay. We were just lucky that the barb wasn't poisoned" The neon robot said before standing and moving off.

"Thanks Ratch" Ally chirped, leaping to her feet then falling over again "Whoa, dizzy spell"

Lennox had to chuckle at the girls antics.

_She's probably the only person in the world who can be injured and still be cheerful _He thought watching her closely _No wonder the Autobots like her_

Much to his surprise Ally blushed slightly.

"I only act happy because it's better than thinking about the pain" She said "And before you freak out, I can read minds"

oOo

I winced slightly as Ratchet did something else to my wound. After scolding me for being a general idiot he had gone straight to fixing up my arm. He spent the whole time muttering about how lucky I was that no nerves had been hit and how that I should be thankful that the bone was still in one piece. Just behind me Lennox was talking tentatively to Optimus and Starscream about what had just attacked us. Starscream had replied in his usual impatient manner before joining me and Ratchet. I winced again as my arm tweaked but still managed to smile at the ex-Decepticon as he crouched down beside me.

I could feel Lennoxs eyes on my back, watching me intently. I could only imagine what he had thought when he saw me activate the force field.

"There you go, you're done. No more getting stabbed by Decepticons okay. We're just lucky that the barb wasn't poisoned" Ratchet finished bandaging my arm and stood up.

"Thanks Ratch" I chirped, happy that the painful bit was over. My arm still throbbed but it was better than it had been. I sprang to my feet only to slowly slide sideways as a wave of dizziness claimed me "Whoa dizzy spell"

A soft chuckle behind me made me look back at Lennox who was smiling fondly at me.

I blinked rapidly as his thoughts flooded into my mind. Sheesh this mind reading thing was getting annoying. Every time I met someone new I was bombarded with their thoughts. But being me I listened in anyway.

_She's probably the only person in the world who can be injured and still be cheerful. _I raised my eye brows slightly. Was I that cheerful? _No wonder the Autobots like her_

Okay, I admit it, I blushed at that. When I caught Lennoxs eye I smiled lightly. Time to spill the beans.

"I only act happy because it's better than thinking about the pain" I shrugged lightly, wincing at my sore arm. I allowed myself a slight bit of amusement at his shocked face "And before you freak out, I can read minds"

Lennoxs eyebrows disappeared into his hair line and his mouth fell open.

"Well you've already seen the force field so you might as well know about this other really annoying ability" Lennox was stuttering, trying to from some intelligent comment but failing miserably.

"Major Lennox Sir" I jumped as one of the soldiers approached us. "The engine on the trucks busted sir. There's no way I'm going to be able to get it operational"

Lennox composed himself just enough to nod as my face spilt into a gigantic grin.

"The Autobots will take us then" I said, completely ignoring the grunts of surprise from the bots "Won't you guys" I glared at them meaningfully, daring them to say otherwise.

"Them? Uh, I'm not sure that's a very good idea Ally" Lennox was making a point of craning neck so he could look up at the towering robots.

"If you're worried about secrecy then don't because these guys have a very nifty thing that they do" I smirked "Do you remember the cars?"

Lennox nodded while Epps grumbled something uncomplimentary which sounded like 'damn camero'.

"Okay well that was these guys" I gestured to them proudly then yelped as pain shot up my arm "Curse you stab wound, stop hampering my movements" I growled at my arm.

"Ally is it wise to tell them about us? Not long ago you were talking about not wanting anyone to find out about our existence" Optimus said.

"Could you please activate your holoform, it's much easier to talk to" I was sick of craning my neck to see their faces. Optimus obliged and transformed into his vehicle mode. The other bots exchanged glances and followed suit.

"Mierda, estoy viendo las cosas de nuevo" Fig muttered

"I hear you buddy, I hear you" Epps breathed even though the bald man probably had no idea what Fig had just said.

Remembering the first time I had seen them transform I knew exactly how all the soldiers were feeling. Most of their eyes were about to fall out of their skulls and their mouths were open so wide I could have pushed a tennis ball in without touching a tooth.

As soon as the transformations were complete a row of holoforms appeared in front of me. Behind me someone swore in amazement.

"Much better" I nodded before focusing on Optimus whose holo was looking at me intently "I'm only talking to them about you because they already know about your existence. That's also the only reason I went with them in the first place, because I knew I could trust them"

"Wait a minute; you were planning to hide these aliens from the Government?" Lennox pushed to my side and stared at me in disbelief. I hadn't said anything about hiding but the Major had obviously caught the gist of what I was saying.

Not quite understanding what he was leading up to I replied in the best way I could, trying my hardest to sound diplomatic.

"Not just the Government but the world in general until we figured out some sort of plan. We had reasons for this" I cut off Lennoxs attempted argument "One, we, well especially me, didn't want to have to handle mass panic, and two, if the Government found out about them what would they do? Capture them, experiment on them. That's what they've always done in every book and movie"

Lennox seemed to be stunned speechless for a moment.

"Okay then, that is two very good reasons" The major said after a while. He then turned to the holoforms which were waiting patiently just off to the side "If it's alright with you, could you please give my men and I a lift back to the Pentagon. We will not reveal who you are, not after this very political young lady convinced us not to"

Optimus seemed to think for a second but before he could reply he focused on something in the distance.

"Bumblebee" Immediately his holoform disappeared and he began to transform. I squinted down the road to see a yellow camero roaring up to us. Optimus finished his transformation just as the yellow scout skidded in beside me.

I inhaled sharply at his condition. He was missing his wing mirrors, his windows were smashed and his paint was scuffed and dented. I stood back as the injured Autobot transformed.

"Bumblebee, what happened?" Optimus rushed forward and caught the smaller bot as he slumped to the ground.

"Where's Abbie?" I whispered, realizing that my best friend wasn't there "Where is she?" Terror began building up in me as I waited for a reply.

"They came so fast…there was nothing I could do" Bumblebee buzzed through the radio. Optimus helped him to sit as Ratchet hastened forward.

"Who came?" Lennox asked from beside me.

"The Decepticons" Optimus and I said at the same time. There was only one thing that could damage and Autobot like this. I found myself praying silently that Bumblebee had already dropped off Abbie before the cons attacked.

"They took her" Bumblebee whined pitifully and my legs gave out. Starscreams holo caught me as I fell but I barely felt it. All that I cared about was one thing.

The Decepticons had my best friend.

**Muhahahahaha, major cliff-hanger. And no, Abbie's not dead, she is just in a very inconvenient position. But maybe I will kill her off later... *ponders and strokes chin thoughtfully***

**Any way on that positive note, thank you for reading and please review. **


	17. Chapter 17: comfort and horror

**Welcome, esteemed readers, to my merry little fanfic. Okay well maybe it's not so merry at the moment but anyway. **

**Let's get this party started… woohoo**

_They can't have her, they can't_ I thought desperately _why is this happening to me_

I was sitting with my knees brought up to my chest, very nearly hyperventilating. I couldn't stand this anymore, everyone I cared about was either evil, dead or captured. I choked on a sob that I had been keeping back for the past few minutes. Yep, my life totally sucked.

The soldiers were busy preparing to leave, looking after the people who had been hurt in the attack and talking nervously to the Autobots, whose holos were helping pack away the guns and other gear. Not really caring I buried my face in my arms.

"Ally" I jumped slightly and looked up, as Optimus's Holo sat beside me. I hadn't heard him approach, but then again, he was only a visual representation so I had hadn't really expected to hear anything. I stared at him for a few seconds before a low buzzing drew my gaze over to where Ratchet was busy treating Bumblebee. Jazz was standing nearby asking Bee what had happened.

"He blames himself for this" Optimus said following my gaze "But from what I can gather there was more than one Decepticon. There was nothing he could do"

"I don't blame him" I whispered, shifting my eyes back to the Autobot leader. His short brown hair danced slightly in the breeze that whistled around our little spot. I had never noticed how young he was until now "Is there any hope for her?"

Optimus nodded "Of course. There is always hope" He sighed gently "The Decepticons will have captured Abbie for one reason alone and that is to get to you. They will not kill her because they know that that would only enrage you and make you less cooperative"

"So it's like they're holding her to ransom. If I don't do what they want they'll kill her" I sniffled and whipped my eyes with my shirt sleeve "I wish that the All Spark had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened"

"Nobody wishes for these kinds of things to happen. To be pulled away from what you know as natural and forced into a position where you have power and control over people is something that sounds good in words but once put in practice is not something that you want" Optimus said softly

"You sound as if you know about this sort of stuff" I watched as Lennox and Ironhide spoke to each other earnestly. Ironhide made a small gesture to us and Lennox nodded.

"As a matter of fact I do" Optimus shifted his position. My head snapped up to look at him and I must have looked really inquisitive because he chuckled "I wasn't always known as Optimus Prime, in fact when I was young I was simply an ordinary mech, then when the war started my, well I guess you could say my true heritage was discovered, and I was forced into a position of power that I had never wanted. This lost me my brother and my family"

"Who was your brother?" I asked quietly

"He was not my real brother, but I was so close to him that he might as well have been. He turned to the Decepticons for reasons unknown" Optimus looked away and inhaled deeply "Megatron was the name he took"

"Megatron was your brother" I gasped in horror.

"Yes. Why he turned to the Decepticons is completely unknown but once he did our side began to lose again. Being the Prime I was the one who had to make all the decisions about what we were going to do. It was clear to us what the Decepticons were after" His glowing eyes focused on me

"The All Spark" I said catching on quickly.

"And they were very close to retrieving it when I made the decision to release it into space. It was probably not my best idea but anything was better than the Decepticons getting hold of it" Optimus eyes had dimmed in the memory. He shook his head to clear it "Anyway, after I did that our home planet was all but consumed by the war. Our whole race fled our dying planet to seek refuge among the stars. Myself and a few of the other Autobots pursued the All Spark with hopes of retrieving it before the Decepticons. We had very nearly given up hope when we received a transmission of the Spark being on Earth. We followed the transmission and that is how we met you"

Silence enveloped us as I absorbed what Optimus had just told me.

"So you do know how it feels to lose someone close to you and what it feels like to be put on the spot then" I glanced at the Autobot who was simply staring blankly at the horizon. His eyes had dimmed down substantially. I felt a small comfort that he knew how I was feeling. On impulse I reached down and wrapped my fingers around his. Optimus jumped, startled and looked down at our intertwined hands then back at me.

"Everything will work out in the end" He promised me gently, squeezing my hand. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder feeling relaxed and comforted by his presence. My heart gave a little jump as he released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Optimus" I murmured. We remained in this position in a comfortable silence.

"Ally, Optimus, you ready to go?" Lennox called up to us a few minutes later making me jump and spring away from the Autobot leader.

"Come on" Optimus stood up quickly then reached down to help me to my feet. Once I was up, his holoform disappeared.

"You alright?" Lennox asked as I made my way over to the cars. Ratchet had done a very good job of fixing up Bumblebee, he still needed a new paint job and windows but the damage was minimal compared to what it had been.

"No, I'm not okay but I'm better than I was" I shrugged before climbing into Optimus. Starscream had gone and was currently circling our position waiting for us to start to move. The other soldiers piled into the other vehicles, though most of them went for Ironhide.

"Will the Decepticons attack again?" Lennox asked as he pulled himself into the cab with me.

"I don't think they will, not now that they have Abbie" I clicked my seatbelt into place, refusing to look at the major. "This is going to be majorly complicated"

oOo

Abbie slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. It was too dark to see anything more than a bunch of grey blurry shapes. Her head ached something rotten and her stomach was flipping around like a fish out of water because of the drugs she had been given.

"Bee? Are you there?" She called terrified. She couldn't remember anything except last seeing the yellow robot fending off two much larger cons.

_God I hope he's alright _Abbie thought. There was a loud thunk behind her which made her head spin round to face what she thought was the door.

"Bee, is that you?" The petrified teenager asked. She jumped as the door swung open, bathing her in light. Shielding her eyes Abbie watched as a small human figure made its way over to her. From the way the person walked Abbie decided that it was a male.

"Hello Abigail" He said kneeling down in front of her. Instinctively she recoiled away from him. "My you have grown. The last time I saw you, you had only just thirteen" She recognised that voice. That was the voice that had offered her ice cream when she had been over at Allys house, and that was the voice that had called out to her in the playground to say he would take her home when her parents were busy.

"Mr-Mr Shorecoat?" Abbie squinted, struggling to make out his face. Sure enough, it was her best friend's father. "So it's true, you really are alive"

Mr Shorecoats hazel eyes crinkled in a smile, the exact same as Allys. "Of course Abbie, I thought you knew. Didn't Ally tell you? Speaking of which, how is my lovely daughter?"

"I can tell you right now that she is gonna murder you when she comes" Abbie snapped, anger lending her courage. Here was the man who had pretended to die and deceived his own family, alive and well working with the creatures that were trying to destroy the planet.

"Oh-ho, is she now" Mr Shorecoat laughed, standing up stretching his small frame "Somehow I can't picture my little girl having the guts to do anything like that"

"Then you need to re-think that picture sir" Abbie growled "Al has changed a lot since you last saw her. When she's mad she has the guts to do just about anything"

That made Mr Shorecoat laugh again. Slowly Abbie pushed herself onto her feet. She was taller than her friend's dad but somehow that didn't make her feel better. This man had a very scary feel about him and more likely than not, a giant robot waiting outside for him.

"Yes I do believe she has changed. The All Spark will have made significant changes to her" He looked thoughtful for a second "Oh the things she could do if she used her power correctly"

"Al's only ever gonna use the All Spark for good. She would never give it to the Decepticons if that's what you want" She brushed a stand of black hair out of her face and fixed him with a glare.

"I think she might, if we persuade her well enough" Mr Shorecoat smirked "You remember that pathetic excuse of an Autobot you were traveling with?"

"If you've hurt him I am gonna kick your traitorous ass" Abbie hissed, hands clenching into fists.

"Oh no, we haven't hurt him that bad. We left him functional enough to locate the rest of his companions and my daughter. I dare say that they know about what has happened"

"Then they're gonna come for me" A small smug smile crept onto her lips.

"Which my dear, is exactly what we want" Mr Shorecoat clapped his hands gleefully "You see, once I make a threat against your life then I'm sure Allison will be begging to give me the All Spark, just to save you. I may not have seen her for four years but I do know how my little girls mind works. And plus she won't want to risk anyone else getting hurt on her behalf"

"Her mum…" Abbie trailed off as Mr Shorecoats expression changed to a cold sneer.

"Oh yes, my beloved wife. Yes those missiles were meant for one purpose and one purpose only. To show my daughter whose boss"

"So you killed her mum. That makes a lot of sense?" Abbie piled on a huge amount of sarcasm.

"Watch it Abigail. You just remember that I have the upper hand in this one not you and if you do not do exactly what I say then I can make your life very miserable indeed" Mr Shorecoat growled

"I'm quaking in my hot pink gum boots" Abbie exaggerated her tremors even though she was absolutely terrified. _Just think, what would Ally do?_ Abbie thought for a second _oh yes, be an absolute idiot_

"Were you listening to me just then?"

"Nope, you lost me at 'you just remember'" Abbie smiled sweetly. "I think you might have forgotten what a scatterbrain I can be at times"

Mr Shorecoat blinked a few times, then shook his head and grabbed her arm "Come with me. Let's see if we can find something that will make you focus"

Abbie followed willingly; glad to be out of the room. That was until she saw what was outside.

"Holy flying monkeys" She gasped and dug her heels in when she realized where Mr Shorecoat was taking her. "Hey, I am not going anywhere near that thing"

The huge silver robot snarled and crouched down so its blood red optics were level with her. Sharp metal made up its face and body making it look really mean and very scary.

"Hi there" Abbie squeaked

"Who is this?" It growled

"The solution to a rebellious daughter my lord Megatron" Mr Shorecoat released her arm and bowed slightly. Abbie took a tiny step back from Megatron. She remembered Ally and Optimus talking about him when they had first rescued Ally. He was a bad guy, that was for sure but she had only seen an image of him. In real life he was probably the scariest thing that she had ever seen.

Megatron peered at her, and she could have sworn she saw curiosity in his optics.

"This is the All Sparks friend?" He asked doubtfully, as if not quite believing it.

"The one and only" Abbie tried to put on a brave face but failed miserably. She was just too scared now to do anything more along the lines of being annoying.

She jerked in surprise as Megatron suddenly stood to his full height (A terrifying forty feet) and pressed a button on the side of his head.

"Go ahead Soundwave. What have you got?" The Decepticon asked

"The Autobots have moved on. Location they are going to: Unknown" A deep voice answered Megatron. Whoever this Soundwave was he sounded very mechanic and rather lifeless.

"What about the girl?"

"Girls location: Known. Being protected by Optimus Prime"

"How many Autobots are there?"

"Autobots numbers: Five. Starscream protects the girl as well"

"Starscream is working with the Autobots?" Megatron sounded so shocked at the idea that Starscream had betrayed him; Abbie had to stifle a giggle.

"Reasons for betrayal: Unknown" Soundwave sounded more computerised than ever when he replied.

"Keep me informed Soundwave" Megatrons face plates had twisted into a malicious snarl as he dismissed his informer.

"Soundwave acknowledges" The line went dead leaving the robot and two humans standing in a very tense silence. Abbie really didn't like the look on Megatrons face.

"Well it appears my second in command has changed sides. He is going to regret that decision bitterly" Megatron drawled, claws fingering his cannon. "I'll deal with him first, and then I'll take out Optimus"

_Ally where are you? Come and get me out of this _

**DUN DUN DUUNN**

**Ahh the sweetness of plotting. Okay yes I know, this chapter was awful but hey. **

**Reviews Reviews reviews.**

**Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18: I'm not an idiot

**Howdy partners. Yep you guessed it, I'm back for more. Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. **

**Hostage videos and Ally being a moron in front of the secretary of defence. What's new there? **

**Enjoy**

No offense to whoever designed it but whoever was the architect for the Pentagon was on drugs. I mean who makes a building in the shape of a pentagon. It makes no sense what so ever other than it looks weirdly good.

This is what I was thinking as we pulled up outside of the giant pentagonal structure. The second he was out of the car Lennox was busy straightening up his uniform and attempting to smooth his hair.

"Ally, you're about to meet the Secretary of defence, you'd better smarten up" He nudged me.

I looked down at my creased, dirty shirt, torn jeans and muddy shoes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like you got dragged through a hedge backwards" Lennox cried exasperated

"That's what I always look like" I shrugged, really not seeing anything wrong with my appearance.

"At the very least fix your hair up" Lennox pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away muttering.

"Niff" I grunted, but in the end decided to look at my hair in Optimus's mirror. I found three leaves, a twig, a few streaks of blood and a knot that would take me about an hour to get out. "Okay, I see what he means about being dragged through a hedge" I muttered as I pulled out the twig, wincing as it tugged me hair "How the hell did I get a stick in there anyway?"

_Ally where are you? _I jumped about three feet in the air and yelped when Abbies voice filled my head _come and get me out of this_

It took me a few seconds to realize that I was picking up her stray thoughts and she wasn't trying to communicate with me.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Lennox materialised beside me, a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing" I said way too quickly "It's nothing important" I gave him a meaningful look and he dropped the subject.

"Come, they're waiting for us" Lennox jerked his head in the direction of the Pentagon "And it's probably a bad idea to keep the Defence Secretary waiting"

I absently patted the side of Optimus's bonnet and followed Lennox and Epps up the steps. They stopped just outside the door.

"Okay, it's probably pointless telling you this but please don't do anything to stupid. Let Epps and I do the talking and we should be just fine" Lennox said.

I pulled a face but didn't say anything, which was a minor miracle. After giving me a pleading look Lennox pushed the door open. We were met by a very slick looking secretary.

"Hi, I'm Major William Lennox. We're here to see Defence Secretary Keller" Lennox introduced himself smoothly. The assistant gave us a once over and nodded.

"Take a seat. Mr Keller will be with you shortly" She gestured to a row of plastic seats against the wall. Lennox nodded his thanks and sat down.

"It's so fancy in here" I said a few minutes later. My voice echoed eerily through the building and I nearly giggled "Wow, it's like a cave. Hello" I laughed as a slight echo answered back. Lennox and Epps sighed.

"Why did I agree to this?" Lennox shook his head

"Sorry. I'll stop being embarrassing" I apologised.

We waited on the seats for another half hour before the sliding door across the room opened and a man in his late sixties approached us. Lennox and Epps were on their feet in seconds, snapping of sharp salutes. I got up slowly and looked at the guys body guards uncertainly.

"At ease. Captain, Major, I received your report. Well done" I assumed that this golden oldie was the defence secretary. I placed my hands behind my back when he turned to me.

"Who's this?" He asked

"Allison Shorecoat, the girl that you wanted brought in" Lennox placed a hand on my shoulder

"She's so young" I blinked at the comment, surprised "Is it wise to involve her"

"I'm seventeen" I couldn't stop myself "I've sat through all the alien movies, all the predator movies and the entire series of alien vs. predator movies without batting an eyelid. I think I can cope with whatever it is you're gonna involve me in. Plus I'm already involved so, yeah"

The Defence Secretary looked baffled but shrugged "Alright. Come with me"

We followed him through the sliding door into the corridor.

"What did I tell you before we came in here?" Lennox asked

"To be as stupid as possible" I smiled at him "I'm sorry alright, I just don't do the whole 'not talking' thing well"

"Miss Shorecoat?" Both Lennox and I jumped as the Defence Secretary called my name "Come here for a second"

"Please don't be too stupid" Lennox pushed me forward gently. I quickened my pace so I was walking beside the older man.

"Yes Sir?" I asked.

"First of all, please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. And it also doesn't sound right coming from a seventeen year old girl. Just Mr Keller or John is fine" He smiled warmly.

"Okay then Mr Keller" I said.

"You're quite a funny young woman aren't you? In fact you remind me of my daughter" He paused for a second "I trust Major Lennox explained to you why you're here"

"Actually he doesn't know why I'm here. He just assumes it's for my protection" I glanced back at Epps and Lennox, who were talking amongst themselves.

"That's partially correct, but we also need your help. You'll see why in a minute"

We stopped just outside a glass door. Mr Keller waved a hand to the person behind a window and the door opened allowing us into a very large room filled with computers and people.

"Whoa, talk about high tech" I breathed

"This is where we do most of our military communications" Someone explained "It's from here that we send orders for air strikes, rescue missions, raids and so forth"

"Just down here we have teams of people trying to figure out what hacked our military network" I looked down into an alcove that was teaming with people and even more computers. "These are the best signals analysis people in the whole country and we are still no closer to figuring out whom or what did this"

I blinked slowly as I watched them work. A young woman, not much older than me, suddenly looked up from her screen. I waved slightly at her and she waved back before going back to work, her long blond hair falling onto her face.

"They're never gonna find out who did this" I whispered to Lennox who had come up beside me. The Major made no reaction as he watched. "Do you think you should…?"

"Tell them. I don't know" Lennox ran a hand through his hair, straightened up and walked away. I followed him over to Mr Keller.

Of course my phone picked that time to go off.

"Argh, sorry sorry" I apologised I swiftly grabbed my phone out of my pocket, again marvelling at the fact it hadn't fallen out "Hello, this had better be really good"

"Depends on your version of good" Starscream drawled "We just received a transmission about Abbie"

"What" I gasped "Can you come to me? I want to see"

"Is that a good idea?"

"No probably not, but I need to see it" I waved away Lennox

"Alright, we'll come" Starscream said hesitantly

"Not all of you. Just you and Optimus" I said

"Alright" The line went dead. I turned to Lennox.

"They just received a transmission about Abbie" I said, then looked at Mr Keller "Two of my friends are coming in to show me something really important. Is that alright?"

"I'll have to tell someone to let them in" He said after a few seconds

"That won't be necessary" I said. About two seconds later the holoforms of Starscream and Optimus appeared beside me. A collective gasp was drawn from everyone watching.

"How- how did they get in here?" Someone asked. Lennox and Epps looked at me questioningly and Keller was merely staring with his mouth slightly open.

"Quite easily actually" Starscream smirked and turned to me "How would you like it played?"

"Don't care, just show me" I struggled to keep myself calm. Starscream nudged Optimus who looked a little unsure but tapped his temple. Even in holoform he could still project images and soon I was standing before my best friend.

Unlike all the hostage videos that I had seen on TV Abbie wasn't tied to a chair and didn't have some druggo in a balaclava pointing a gun to her head. No instead she was standing, stock still and completely untied. Her wide dark eyes stared out at me, terror shining in them clear as day. For a few seconds she just stood there, then she turned her head to someone off the camera.

"Am I just going to stand here for the next century? I thought this was a hostage video not a magazine shot. I'll tell you what I'll just pose for the camera then" I quirked an eyebrow as she put on some stupid pose, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and cocking her hip.

"Enough already" My heart stopped working at that moment and my jaw dropped open as a very familiar person stepped into view. His dirty blond hair was styled in the exact same way it had been four years ago, his hazel eyes still shone with intelligence behind his small rectangular reading glasses and he still had the exact same eye crinkling smile

"Dad" I choked. My dad turned to face the camera and smiled. My lower lip trembled and tears threatened to make yet another appearance.

"Hello Allison and whoever else is watching this. Yes, as you have noticed I am very much alive but that is not what I am here to talk about. As you can see I have your adorable little friend…"

"Adorable? Is that a joke?"

"Shut it. Anyway, I have your best friend and you have something that I want. So I propose we do a trade. Meet me in mission city tomorrow at midday and we will discuss my deal" He then seemed to think of something else "Oh yes, and tell your friend, Optimus Prime that my lord Megatron is very anxious to see him"

"Hey Al, warn Starscream that…" Abbie never got to finish her sentence before the transmission ended.

Silence followed as everyone went from staring at me to Optimus, to Starscream then back to me again. I was trembling and hugging myself as I sank down slowly to my knees. I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew what my father's deal would be. Abbies life for the All Spark.

A gentle hand on my shoulder made me flinch but when I looked up I found myself staring at Optimus. He placed a hand under my elbow and pulled me to my feet. I was still trembling, almost too much to support myself so I found myself leaning against him.

"He hasn't changed at all. I mean, physically he hasn't changed, mentally he's a whole new person" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply to calm myself. "What am I going to do? I can't give him the All Spark but I can't let Abbie die"

"We have to meet him anyway. Otherwise Megatron will destroy Mission City" Starscream patted my shoulder.

"Uh would someone please explain what is going on" Mr Keller's very confused voice brought me back to reality. Him, plus everyone else in the room was staring at me.

"I'll explain. This little girl is hanging with aliens" My eyebrows shot up as Agent Seymour Simmons o Sector 7 strode into view.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't see you standing there, you would be…?" Keller looked as pleased to see Simmons as I was.

"The world's biggest idiot" I muttered, earning snickers from Lennox and Epps and a death glare from Simmons.

"A representative from a top secret government group. I'm here under direct order from the president" I wished I could have whipped that smug look off his face "Is there somewhere I could talk to you, Miss Shorecoat and her boyfriends in private?"

**Hey, what do you know, I'm done. Hooray.**

**Um…okay I have nothing random to say so…until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: info info info

**Yay I'm back. Holidays. Sorry about how slow I've been updating. I've been on holidays in Melbourne for the past week so yeah. **

**Let's do this…**

My fingers drummed against the table top as Simmons opened up his laptop. Mr Keller sat forward with his chin resting on his interlaced fingers, Lennox leaned against the wall, Epps was fiddling with his phone (again) and Optimus and Starscream sat on either side of me completely motionless.

"Would you please stop that" Simmons snapped, glaring at my fingers. I glared back and continued drumming. Lennox hid his grin behind his hand as Simmons grumbled and went back to setting up his computer.

"Alrighty then, here we go" He hit a button and the screen was filled with a very grotesque, frozen robot. Optimus and Starscream both stiffened considerably.

"Oh, a robotsicle" I said. Simmons glared at me and I poked my tongue out at him and crossed my eyes.

"Just a warning, there are things that you will not understand right away" Simmons glanced at everyone else in the room beside me. "Apart from you three" He fixed a slight glare on Optimus, Starscream and me. I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms as Simmons began his explanation "Sector seven is a top secret government organisation. We specialize in the study of extra-terrestrial species but sixteen years ago we finally found our first hard-core evidence" He gestured to the frozen robot on the screen "We called him NBE1"

"NB…What?" Epps asked

"Non-biological extra-terrestrial, try to keep up with the acronyms" Simmons never looked up from the screen. Epps and Lennox both raised their eyebrows "Anyway, NBE1 here was discovered when an arctic team drilled down into the ice. About thirty meters down their drill broke when it came in contact with its armour, which we discovered was made from a metal that is not found on earth. The metal is more durable and almost completely impenetrable, with human weapons at least. This is what proved to us that our very large specimen was in fact alien"

"This arctic team, who are they?" Mr Keller asked

"The guy in charge was my Dad" I said "You saw him in the recording"

"Yes, Mr Shorecoat. He was supposedly killed four years ago in a car crash, but last week we received word that he was alive. That next day our base was attacked, NBE1 woke up and escaped. Twenty workers were killed" Simmons clicked the slide show and a picture of my dad filled the screen followed by a destroyed hanger.

"Megatron escaped last week. Holy smokes" I blinked. If he had escaped that long ago then why hadn't he come after me earlier?

"I'm glad we arrived when we did" Optimus muttered, rubbing his forehead just above his left eyebrow.

"Feelings mutual Prime" Starscream leaned back in his chair. "Technically I'm glad I kidnapped you when I did 'cause otherwise Megatron would have gotten hold of you ages ago"

"Back up a little here" Mr Keller said "Who's this Megatron you keep referring to?"

"I believe you know him as NBE1" I smiled sweetly at Simmons "If you want I could give you the low down on the hostile alien you had frozen in the basement"

Simmons scowled but Keller nodded enthusiastically "Yes please. Actually the reason I had you brought in was so you could give us information on this new threat that we are facing"

"Righty oh then" I sat back, clasping my hands together "In short Megatron is pretty much like Satan, from what I can gather. I know that you're all asking why something like that would come to earth and the answer is really easy. He was after something called the All Spark"

"The All Spark?" Mr Keller and Simmons asked in unison.

Optimus took over "The All Spark is a great power, the reason behind our race. It has the ability to create life and whole planets. When the war started on our planet the All Spark was dispatched into space. It landed here on Earth"

"When did it land here?" Simmons asked

"Approximately four days ago" Optimus said

Lennox frowned "Hold the phone. You said that Megatron crashed sixteen _years_ ago. That's a very large time difference if he was after the All Spark"

"It's possible that he knew where the Spark was going to land and was on his way to intercept it. Though why he crashed…" Optimus stopped just as Simmons started

"The gravitational pull over the arctic circle probably screwed up his telemetry causing his to crash into the ice. The sub-freezing temperatures will have put him into stasis, and we made sure that he didn't wake up, until last week at least" Simmons examined the slide show and a wistful expression crossed his face "All the things we learned from him. He was a truly amazing creature"

Starscream coughed and Optimus jut looked down right confused as they stared at the S7 agent. Simmons straightened up and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, we made sure he stayed in stasis…"

"And in doing so, you gave us time to catch up and gave the All Spark time to land" Optimus finished off the sentence.

"Well more to the point…Nah I'll tell you about that bit later" I cut myself off before I could tell them about me being the All Spark "What did you guys say he wanted it for?"

"To turn Earths machines into a new army and to take over the universe" Starscream said briskly. He tapped the back button on the laptop so we could see Megatron again. A range of emotions crossed his face as he studied the screen.

I remembered Abbies last words on the recording and bit my lip. Megatron knew about Starscreams betrayal and was obviously not too happy about it.

"Hey" I nudged his shoulder and gave him a wonky smile "It'll be alright. You just got to watch your back that's all"

His lips twitched and he sat back. "I'm not worried" but his facial expression told a completely different story.

"Sure you're not" I smirked.

"Alright enough with the idle chit chat" Simmons brought the slide show forward to where we had left off "You were saying something about taking over the universe. More details please"

"Yes and what did your father mean by you have something that he wants?" Mr Keller asked "In my opinion it would have to be something very important because, he's working with this Megatron fellow and apparently all he's interested in is the All Spark"

I exchanged a glance with Optimus who gave me a small nod "They will find out sooner or later. And it's not like you can hide it very easily" He must have been referring to my sudden outbreaks of power.

I exhaled "Okay. To put it bluntly, I'm the All Spark"

"Huh" Simmons pulled a face "You mean to say that you are this great… Thing, which everyone is after?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying" I nodded. They all looked sceptical apart from Epps and Lennox who had already seen what I could do and knew what I was "You want proof. Okay I'll give you proof"

I reached out and picked up Simmons phone, completely ignoring his splutters of protest. I drew it into my chest and shut my eyes. The All Spark powered through me into the phone. I could feel it trembling in my hand as I sent more power into it. At last the power flow stopped and I opened my eyes. I placed the phone back on the table and tapped it.

"Hey there little buddy" I said "Time to wake up"

The phone vibrated, as if it was receiving a call, then it transformed in a tiny phone bot. Simmons squawked in surprise as it scurried over to him. It chirped and beeped as it crawled up the horrified sector seven agents arm. It then settled down on his shoulder with an affectionate buzz.

Epps gave a slight whistle. "Now that's cool man. What else can you do?"

"I can read minds, create force fields and make myself glow" I racked my brains "That's all at the moment but abilities keep popping up so who knows what else I can do. Simmons, stop poking the poor phone bot"

The S7 agent stopped mid poke, and looked at me then back at the very content looking robot. Lennox smothered another laugh at the expression on his face.

"So this deal that your father wishes to discuss…" Mr Keller started.

"Abbies life for the All Spark" Optimus said, as calmly as our current situation would allow. I knew that he too was thinking about what my dad had said. I was certain that my definition of the word anxious and Megatrons were completely different. I had no idea who I should be more worried about. Him, Abbie or Starscream. All of them were under threat. True Abbies was more imminent, but once she was half way safe who was in more danger? Megatron would be going after Starscream because of his betrayal but he would be going after Optimus because, from what I could gather, Megatron didn't particularly like him. I rubbed my temples, a major migraine starting. I was so freaking stressed. I had barely eaten, drunk or slept for days and I had been on the run from evil robots and the government 24/7.

"The All Spark for Abbies life. That's a very high cost" Mr Keller thoughtfully stroked his chin "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No" I whispered. And it was the truth. I had no idea what to do. At that moment the full weight of the situation sank in. I suddenly felt sick.

"Excuse me" I pushed back my chair, and raced out of the room.

I ran past army personnel, people in suits and other people carrying coffee. I simply followed the exit signs until I burst out of the Pentagon, onto the steps. After falling to my knees I emptied the contents of my stomach into one of the pot plants.

"Ugh, that's like the fifth time I've hurled this week" I spat onto the plant "This is getting…"

My very intelligent conversation with myself was cut off as I hurled again. A few seconds later cool fingers pulled my hair back from my sweaty face as I remained on my knees, breathing hard.

"Are you feeling better?" I recognised Optimus's voice. I whipped my nose and nodded. My stomach had settled down but my head was still throbbing. I rested my head back on Optimus's shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know what to do" I admitted "I mean…I don't know. How am I gonna do this? I'm just a kid. I can't make these sorts of decisions…What if I do this wrong? People could die if…" I stopped when a finger rested on my lips.

"Shh. You won't be able to come up with anything if you keep pushing yourself like this. I may not be a human but I do know that you have been depriving yourself of rest, nutrition and water" I should have known that he would have noticed "We have until tomorrow to come up with something. What you are going to do until then is get yourself some food and get some sleep. You won't be able to help Abbie if you kill yourself in the process"

Not having the energy to argue I merely nodded. "Can I sleep inside you? I'll have nightmares otherwise"

"Um…okay" Optimus helped me to my feet slowly "Everyone is wondering why you left in such a hurry. You didn't really give us an explanation"

"I don't want to go back in" I rubbed my eyes "But I suppose I'll have to, to sort everything out"

"No…They're smart people. They'll come up with something. But it would be a good idea to let them know"

"But…" I started

"Ally stop. You need to sleep more than you need to do this. I'll go back and tell them that you're not coming back in."

"Okay" I nodded, then I hugged him. The Prime froze then very awkwardly but his arms around me "Thanks"

Optimus stepped back, gave me a small smile then his holo disappeared. I made my way down the steps to the still waiting Autobots. The sun had set and the breeze was chilly but I really did not care. I still had major doubts that I could do this but at the moment I was more than happy to listen to Optimus and get some sleep.

I settled back in Optimus's seat and was asleep about two seconds later.

**Ha-ha, I'm done. Fighting starts next time. **

**Sorry this one was awful but, hey I updated so yeah.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, you are awesome. And I am glad that you are still enjoying my story.**

**See you later alligators **


	20. Chapter 20: hey ho daddyo

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been suffering from the worst case of writers block imaginable. Anyway, last night I saw the trailer for Dark of the Moon and hey presto my writers block disappeared. Yes it's short but I hope that that's alright.**

**Please enjoy **

I looked around at the main street of Mission City. It was full to the brim of people, cars and public transport, just like any ordinary city. The only thing it was missing was my best friend. I glanced down at my watch again.

"Ally, it's been thirty seconds since you last checked" Lennox said

"I know. I'm just really nervous" I put my watch arm down by my side, determined not to look at it for the next few minutes and went back to examining the world outside. Lennox and I were in Optimus and the rest of the military personnel and sector seven agents were in a mixture of Autobots and army vehicles. Simmons was with Epps, standing just outside, talking. Neither one looked particularly pleased with their companion but they weren't complaining. Starscream was circling overhead keeping an eye out for Megatron and/or other Decepticons. The normal civilians were either taking no notice of us or not looking twice. A few of the younger men gawked at the fancy cars but in majority people just seemed too caught up in their own three foot world and the majority of those people seemed to be playing on their phones or other technological devices. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about how, in just a few short minutes, all that was going to change.

"Why couldn't we have done this encounter in a place that wasn't jam packed with people" I muttered.

"It's not the way that this guy works obviously" Lennox stated

"What if this goes wrong?" I asked

"Then a lot of people will die" Lennox answered "Don't worry. It won't go wrong"

"Knowing my luck it will" I mumbled, so low that no one else could hear me

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until the radio crackled to life

"Heads up, we've got an incoming Megatron. ETA two minutes" Lennox had insisted that all the Autobots find a way to communicate through the human radios so that the army knew what was going on. I picked up the radio and pressed the talk button

"Okay sweet. Get out of the air now" I tried to make my voice commanding but couldn't keep the waver out of it. I was still worried about what would happen if Megatron and Starscream met.

"Yeah, where should I land?" Starscream queried

"Anywhere, just make sure that Megzie can't see you"

"Megzie, good one" Starscream gave a small laugh then paused for a second "Hey Al"

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked

"Please take care of yourself" The connection then dropped

"I still can't believe just how much these guys care about you" Lennox shook his head in disbelief. "Even taking into account that you're the All Spark they care about you far more than that"

"Well…I guess you're right" I cocked my head to one side as a small smile twitched on my lips. That smile was whipped away about half a second later "Oh my god there he is"

No sooner had the words passed my lips did a huge hulking silver robot slam into the road. The tarmac cracked and splintered with the force of the impact and a small cloud of dust blew up. Megatron straightened up and growled loudly. A very human scream dragged my gaze away from his face to what he was holding. Abbie was clutched in the creatures claws, her hair flying lose and messy, a terrified expression on her dirty face.

Abbie wasn't the only one screaming at this point, every single passer by now was screaming and running in the opposite direction to the huge very savage looking thing in the middle of the road. Most of the drivers had abandoned their cars and were fleeing on foot. Megatron seemed absolutely oblivious to what was going on as he placed someone on the ground.

"Well I'm kind of glad he showed up" I said "It means I get to get to kick his butt"

Lennox made no reply as he picked up the radio and began giving orders to his men, mostly along the lines of getting the civilians clear and preparing their weapons but I wasn't really paying any attention.

"Allison Shorecoat where are you?" Megatron roared causing Abbie to clap her hands over her ears. I was all for jumping out of the car and yelling 'here I am' at the top of my lungs but something stopped me. And it wasn't a hand or a door refusing to open. It was the fact that I just couldn't move.

I wasn't about to start lying to myself. I was absolutely terrified. Yes I had been scared before, after movies and scary books but never in my life had I experienced this sort of pure fear. Even when I had been kidnapped and even when I watched my mum die I hadn't been really scared. I had just been annoyed or nervous or just too damn sad to worry or care. Now that I had no other conflicting emotions my fear welled up and threatened to consume me. I couldn't do this. I couldn't save the day. What could I do against Megatron? Nothing. Absolutely positively nothing!

"I can't do this!" I said aloud

"Say again" Lennox looked over at me

"I CAN'T DO THIS" I yelled "I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm terrified about what's going to happen. I'm not some brave heroine who can save the world without messing up her hair. I'm a scared 17 year old girl who has no idea what the hell they're doing here"

Silence followed as I buried my face in my hands. Lennox cleared his throat and placed a hand on my shoulder. I refused to look up and kept my hands over my eyes.

"Ally…" He paused unsure of how to continue "You can't be brave if you don't have fear"

"Hm" I blinked but didn't look up.

Lennox stopped, obviously thinking about what he was going to say. I inhaled and exhaled a few times to try and calm my nerves but only succeeded in making myself feel worse.

"Okay Ally listen up, yes you're not the heroine who can save the world without messing up her hair. But I'll tell you what you are, you're the girl who yes has no idea what they're doing, but also has the guts and determination to face up to a giant robot. You are going to be able to save the world, you're brave enough and smart enough to do so. Unfortunately your hair may get a little messy in the process" Lennox sounded so damn stern when he was lecturing me I could feel a small smile creeping onto my lips. And when he finished I couldn't help but raise my head. "Now are you going to just sit here or are you going to go out there, crack some random joke and save the day?"

"Second option. I like the idea of making a random joke" I wasn't going to lie; I was still terrified and still had major doubts that I could do this but Lennox was right about one thing. I couldn't just sit here. Steeling myself I pushed open the door and hopped out onto the street. Then had another thought.

"Optimus" I swallowed "Um, do you think that you could come out with me. I mean Megatrons there and everything and I really don't want to go out by myself"

Swiftly Optimus transformed, being careful to allow Lennox out first and crouched down before me the beginnings of a smile on his face plates "Of course Ally"

I cracked my knuckles and jiggled my shoulders around "Let's do this"

My heart fluttering like a frightened rabbit and my stomach filled with butterflies I began to walk forward. The people who were running away screaming faded into the background as well as the shouts of surprise from Simmons and a few of the other soldiers. The only things that registered in my head were Optimus's heavy footsteps, my own breathing and Abbie. I could see her clearly now, her face white with fear, eyes wide and staring as she watched me approach. Megatrons red optics flicked over at Optimus then down to me. Following his gaze my father's own eyes rested on me.

I raised my chin and presented them with the most determined and brave look I could muster. The All Spark must have sensed what I was doing because at that moment it stirred. I could feel warmth creeping through my body, chasing away the cold fear. I didn't have to look down to know that my skin was glowing and I knew that my eyes would be shining as well.

Clenching my hands into fists I quickened my pace slightly. I was ready for this. Ready to face my traitor of a father, ready to face Megatron and ready to rescue Abbie.

In fact for that brief moment in time, I believed that I was ready to save the world.

**I hope that you liked it. Please don't hurt me too badly. I updated eventually. I plan to do several updates over a short period of time to make up for my time away. **

**And whilst I have your attention why don't you check out my new story. It's called Double trouble, and it's in The Lord of the Rings. I only have one review so far and I am yearning for more. **

**Well I see you soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: worst day of my life

**Here we go. Chapter 21. **

**Like I said, I'm on major update mode because now that my writers block has gone I'm finding it hard to keep up with the ideas. **

"Allison sweetheart how are you?" The sound of my father's voice made my stomach turn. I prayed that I wouldn't bring up whatever was left in my stomach. I was hurling too much now days and had lost way too much weight. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show"

I forced a smile onto my face "Well I couldn't resist coming out and saying hi to the bastard that abandoned us for some evil aliens" My father's eyes hardened for a second but soon turned back to the fake warmth.

"Allison you misunderstand, I went because I had to. You see I joined them to save you. When the Decepticons took over you and your mother would be spared"

I folded my arms "Then why is my mum dead and why have I been running for my life for the past few days?" I asked in a steely voice.

"This deal was agreed on before the All Spark decided on you for its host. Can you blame them for wanting you? And as for your mother's death. Well she wasn't important anymore, you might say" My father shrugged. I caught on right away.

"You organised her death" I gasped. "Well I hope you realise that I would be dead to if it weren't for…"

"Starscream" Megatron said that one word with such hatred that I winced. Ignoring me he looked over at Optimus who was still standing just behind me. "Long time no see little brother"

Optimus tensed but replied in a steady voice "It has been a while"

"Um hello, does no one care that I'm being held in a very uncomfortable position up here" Abbie called down. Megatron shook her slightly making her shriek and swear colourfully.

"Hey, if you want me to be halfway corporative then you'd better be a little nicer" I snapped. Megatron looked very very peeved but ceased to terrorise my friend. I nodded once to show my approval then rubbed my hands together. "Right, shall we get back to the business at hand. I would like to get this meeting over and done with quickly so I don't miss lunch" My dad gave me an odd look but refrained from commenting, which was a smart move on his behalf.

Megatron seemed a little frazzled but proceeded "I believe that you already know what I want"

"A session with a counsellor?" I guessed "or is it an anger management course"

Megatron looked flabbergasted, an odd look for one like him. My dad, seeing that I was going to be a handful reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. My immediate reaction was to shake it off and step back.

"Allison please, I understand that you're angry and upset but as you said before, let's get this meeting over and done with so we can all go home"

I glanced up at Abbie who tried to smile, again an odd look from someone whose face was white with fear.

"What we want is the All Spark" My dad said slowly

"Yeah yeah I know that" I waved him away "But the question is, do I want to give it to you?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what will happen if you refuse us" My dad said, losing all of his fake warmth at once "We'll kill your friend then we'll go through this city and kill everyone here"

"If I give you the All Spark though, the exact same thing will happen. Abbie will still die; the world will still be destroyed. It would just happen sooner" I whispered. Either way I looked there was no way out. It still ended in doom and gloom. Then I thought of something "I'll make you a deal"

Megatron and my father exchanged a glance. "Go on" My father gestured

"I'll come with you on a few conditions. One; the All Spark remains in me, two; I get final say in what it's used for and three; the human race and my friend are spared" I raised my chin a little higher, trying not to show how much this whole thing was upsetting me. I didn't want to do this, but if it meant that Abbie and the human race lived I would obey them. Megatron snarled at me and tightened his grip on Abbie, who yelped. Optimus crouched down beside me.

"Ally what are you doing?" He asked

"Being an idiot" I responded as honestly as possible. My father was talking to Megatron in a low whisper. If I had wanted to I could have eavesdropped on their conversation but I was more interested in talking to Optimus. "Thank you. For protecting me and everything" I swallowed "I'm sorry but I have to do this. There's no other way. I'll make sure that the All Spark isn't used for anything bad" Without warning I flung my arms around his neck "Take care of Abbie. Oh and say thank you to Starscream for me. I don't think I'll be able to" I released him just as my father turned to face me again.

"We accept your conditions" He said sharply "We're not happy but if it means that we get the All Spark we're willing to give it a shot"

Megatron placed Abbie on the ground. She scrambled over to me and hugged me.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't go with them" She blubbered. I firmly pulled away from her.

"I have to. I'm sorry" Wanting to get her away from danger as soon as possible I looked up at Optimus "Get her out of here" When he hesitated I became firmer, because by this point I was so close to tears it wasn't funny and I didn't want to give my dad the satisfaction of seeing me cry. "Optimus please, do this for me"

Obviously unable to come up with a legitimate argument, Optimus bent down and scooped up a protesting Abbie.

"Ally…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. I smiled knowing what it was that he wanted to say.

"I know" I choked, still fighting back tears "Look after Abbie"

I turned back to Megatron and my dad not wanting to watch as my friends walked away. Closing my eyes and breathing deeply I brought myself under control. When I opened my eyes again my dad was smiling at me.

"I know how hard this must be for you. You've lost everything that you've ever held dear" He began to circle me slowly looking me up and down "But now you get to start over. We can train your abilities so you know how to use the power inside you, we can teach you so much about the great gift that has been bestowed on you…"

I remained silent, not trusting my voice. If he said anything else I didn't hear it because my mind began to wander. I could hear Abbie somewhere behind me, shrieking my name and Lennox trying to calm her. I knew that if I turned I would see her struggling against the major trying to get to me. I tried to block the sounds of her sobs but with my super advanced hearing that wasn't easy. Ignoring her as best I could I tried to focus on something else.

Unfortunately that something else turned out to be a jet engine. My eyes widened and I looked up, searching the sky. Starscream circled overhead, quite high up.

_Starscream, what are you doing. I told you to hide_ I beamed the desperate thought up to him.

_Ironhide was picking up the signals of more Decepticons. He told me to do a quick sweep of the city to determine their positions _Starscream replied steadily. _Don't worry I'll land soon okay. Everything will be fine Al_

I knew that nothing I could say would get him out of the air any sooner. Chewing my lip I watched as he circled one last time. My father watched also.

"Is that Starscream?" He asked

"Yes" Megatron growled. I glanced up at the Decepticon leader and my heart quite literally stopped. He had his gun out and was tracking the movements of the F-22. His intentions were visible from the hideous snarl on his face plates.

_Starscream get out of the air now _I screamed in my mind. But my order came too late. Megatron fired the missile. Starscreams sensors must have picked up the incoming threat because he transformed. Which I realised, a little too late, was probably what Megatron had wanted in the first place.

From my position on the ground, the missile almost seemed to carve a path through his thrusters, sending sparks flying everywhere. Starscream howled in pain and plummeted. I shrieked his name desperately and ran forward a few steps, my hands outstretched as if I could somehow stop his fall. Deep down though, I knew for a fact that there was absolutely nothing that I could do.

Starscream crashed to earth a few streets away. I waited a few seconds in the crazy hope that he might spring back into the air shouting that he was alright. But he didn't. Not that I had really expected him to. The injury that he had just received looked fatal in itself and top that off with a high speed crash then there was no way that he was still alive.

My breath came in shuddering gasps and my knees gave out. _Why me? Why is this happening to me?_

Curled up in a sitting foetal position the tears that I had been holding back flowed free and I began to sob.

**My sincerest apologies to all you Starscream fans but yes, I did just shoot him down. **

[**laughs nervously and hides in corner] **

**Anyways I hope that you liked it. The story's coming to an end now anyway. Only a few more chapters to go.**

**Til next time… **


	22. Chapter 22: falling and falling

**Muhahahahaha, hi everyone I'm back again. Yay everyone celebrate. **

**More doom and gloom to come for all you doom and gloom lovers. **

**On with the show!**

I don't know how long I remained curled up crying. It was long enough for Megatron and my father to get very bored apparently, because when I finally stood up they were standing there looking very peeved. I whipped my eyes and sniffled, trying to clear my head. But the only thing that I could do was replay Starscreams pained cry over and over again.

"Allison enough. We've given you time to clear your emotions, now you must come with us. You promised" I winced at my father's voice. He didn't care about me, not really. All he wanted was for me to go with him so he could get the All Spark and be spared when the Decepticons took over the world. I had said I would go with them yes, but that was when Abbie was held hostage and I had no other choice.

What had happened to Starscream seemed to restir my rebellious side and as I stood there, staring at the ground I came to my conclusion. I raised my head and stared at my father.

"Yes we did have deal" I snarled, venom filling my voice "but that was before you shot down my friend. I'm calling it off"

My father's eyes widened to the point that I thought they would pop out of his skull "But-but you promised"

"No" I shook my head "I never promised. I just said that I would go with you on certain conditions. I would hardly call that a promise"

Megatron intervened, growing sick of our arguing "You think you can get away? I have Decepticons awaiting my orders just outside the city"

"And I have a team of Autobots and the military standing about a hundred meters behind me" I placed my hands on my hips and shook some hair from my eyes. Turning my head slightly I could see Abbie watching me in concern and confusion. She wouldn't be able to hear what was going on but from her expression she knew that something was happening. I dropped an eyelid in a lazy wink and her expression became even more confused, "I'm not going with you and that's final"

My dad took a step towards me "Allison Shorecoat you listen to me"

"No you listen. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of running for my life from creeps who want to take over the world, I'm sick of people getting hurt, killed and kidnapped and I'm sick of not knowing what is going to happen. This ends right here, right now" I squared my shoulders as I examined Megatron and my father, daring them to speak.

"Allison do you even hear yourself? You are accusing us of things that we had no choice in doing" My father snapped

"No, you had a choice. You didn't have to kill mum, you didn't have to kidnap my friend. And you most certainly didn't have to pretend to die" My voice rose steadily to a shout. Looking taken aback by my sudden outburst my father tried to calm the situation.

"Allison please? All this is for your own good"

"No" I growled "All this is for your own gain". Not giving anyone any time to react I swung my closed fist at my dad. Years of swimming training, my anger and my fear all combined into such a powerful punch that my dad was knocked to the ground. He stared up at me in shock, his glasses now lying cracked on the ground next to him, a large bruise spreading on his jaw.

Without as much as a second thought I turned my back and began to walk away. I locked eyes with Abbie who was staring at me, her mouth hanging open.

_I'm coming back. I guess you could say I had some sense knocked into me _I grinned as her eyebrows lifted up and down as she sorted through her emotions. There was relief, confusion, joy then horror.

"Decepticons" I shuddered as Megatrons roar echoed through the city. My legs turned to jelly as I came to understand what was going to happen next.

"Abbie" I screamed. She looked over at me "Run. Get out of here"

Abbie glanced behind her at Lennox and the military that were milling around, preparing weapons. The Autobots were shifting tensely, preparing for what was going to come. Then my best friend's eyes shifted back to rest on me.

She pushed around a few of the men who were blocking her way and much to my amazement; instead of running off to hide she sprinted up to me. The first missile struck the building beside me sending concrete and glass flying but she didn't let it deter he.

"What are you doing?" I asked when she reached me.

"You wouldn't leave me" was all she said, grabbing my wrist "Now are we going to just stand here and wait to be shot or are we going to run"

A huge smile spread across my face "Run" I agreed.

"Ally, Abbie over here" Epps waved at us from an ally way. I pushed Abbie in that direction and we ran. Our feet slapped the pavement as we hurried to cover the two hundred meter distance over to Epps. As we ran I risked a glance over my shoulder.

By now the Decepticons and Autobots were in full battle mode. The road was becoming more and more impassable, what with missiles flying every which way and destroyed cars piled up blocking off large sections. The human army was taking shelter behind large sections of up-lifted concrete, firing at any Decepticons in range and the Autobots were doing much the same. Ironhide and Jazz seemed to be enjoying themselves way too much, shooting and yelling insults at the Decepticons.

"Boys" I shook my head in amusement.

"Get back here you little brat" I stopped running and looked up at the sky, where Megatrons voice was coming from, just in time for large claws to fasten around my arm. Abbie let go of my wrist in shock and I screamed as I was lifted effortlessly into the air. We rose up rapidly, Megatron gripping my arm.

"Oh my…oh my god. This is….aaahhhh" I grabbed onto the claws that were latched onto me, just in case Megatron got any ideas about dropping me. My feet swum in empty space as I looked down at the shrinking ground. One of my shoes came lose then fell off my foot. I watched as it fell down to the distant ground. Despite my terror I felt a slight twinge of annoyance. What was with these guys and destroying my shoes? "You owe me a new shoe" I stopped screaming long enough to yell up to Megatron.

For a few horrible moments it looked as though Megatron was about to fly out of the city with me but without warning he suddenly let me go, just off the edge of one of the buildings. My hands snagged a flag pole and I hung there, about ten stories up.

"Ooohhh…this isn't good" I whimpered.

"Allison, I'm begging you, please listen to me" My father leaned out a little way over the edge of the building.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say" I half yelled half growled. I slid my hands along the pole, pulling myself closer to the building.

"Sweetheart, I only want to help you. I want you to reach your full potential that is all. These powers that you have been gifted with, if you used them properly could do so much…"

"To help you" I finished his sentence for him. "Hate to break it to you sunshine but I will only ever use my powers for good. I will not use them to hurt people and I most certainly will not use them to take over the planet. And you can take that to the bank"

My grip on the pole slipped a little but I managed to right it before I fell. I looked down at the street far below me. So far the battle that was raging hadn't made it down this way. The street was packed with people, some of who had fled from the battle and some of whom had no idea what was going on. A few people pointed up at us but I paid them no heed. I looked back up at my father who was staring at me earnestly. Megatron loomed over him, red eyes glinting.

"Come on girl. Stop this foolishness. Give us the All Spark and you and your pathetic friend may live" He drawled.

My hands slipped again. My arms were screaming from the effort of holding my body up, the wound on my upper arm had broken open again, the warm blood seeping through the bandage onto my already filthy shirt. I glanced down at the street again then back up.

"I would rather die, than give you the All Spark" I said. I took one last look at the world, felt the wind play with my hair, let the sun warm me and I closed my eyes feeling a moment of pure bliss. The calm before the storm, as some called it. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then I released my grip on the pole.

**Dun Dun Dah. Okay yeah, I know I can't kill Ally. After all, she is the one narrating. Well keep on reading if you want to find out what happens to our random heroine.**

**P.S. for all you cliché plot line haters, yes I am well aware that I am following the same ideas of the movie again, what with people falling off buildings and everything but hey what can I say, it's fun throw people over the edge. My friends and I were discussing interesting ways to knock people off a building only a few days ago. (Hm, let me see. Well you can hold them upside down by their ankles and let them go)**

**Okay well I'll see you again soon my faithful readers. **


	23. Chapter 23: KABOOM

**Hiya everyone. For all you people who were wondering if Ally died or not then here's your answer. **

**Just keep reading **

As I was falling, I had half expected to feel scared. I mean, I was falling to my death after all. But instead of feeling scared I felt remarkably calm. Which was really weird in my opinion. Not that it mattered particularly; I was going to crash to the ground any second now. I didn't dare to open my eyes, rather enjoying the nice calm feeling which I had been deprived of for the past few days.

Of course I should have known that I wouldn't be allowed to die that easily. Just before I thought I would crash to the earth I found myself landing in a warm palm. Panicked, I tried to pull away thinking that it was Megatron that had caught me which was not high on my list of priorities. I squirmed and struggled, trying my best to break free.

"Ally please, I don't want to drop you" my eyes snapped open and, finding myself held gently in Optimus's hand, relaxed. He was standing at the base of the building, how he had gotten here so fast I had no idea but I was really grateful that he had been there to catch me. Now I was safe (well as safe as I could get in the middle of a warzone) I now knew how much I didn't want to die. I mean seriously who does? A suicidal maniac perhaps, but last time I checked I wasn't one of those. But then again I had just let go of a building, ten stories up. Maybe I was becoming a suicidal maniac after all.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Optimus's worried voice cut off my internal babbling.

"I'm fi…" Was all I could get out before Megatron slammed down onto the ground about three meters away from us. I had to shield my eyes from the sudden up spray of concrete and dust that spewed into the air.

"Nice try maggot" Megatron snarled drawing himself up to full height, which by the way, was very tall. He was even bigger than Optimus. I cringed back into the Autobots palm. Turning away from the Decepticon, as if he didn't exist, Optimus placed me on the ground just behind him.

"Ally I need you to run. Get to Ironhide and the others. They'll get you and Abbie out of the city" He said softly. Not that it mattered. Megatron could probably hear us anyway.

"What about you?" I hissed. Optimus glanced back over his shoulder at Megatron. The Decepticons red eyes shone and a cruel smile was twisted on his face plates.

"I'll hold him off as best I can and give you a head start" Seeing I was about to start protesting Optimus shook his head "Ally, don't argue. Just run and don't look back. If all goes well, I'll meet up with later"

"And if it doesn't?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I really didn't want to think about the worst case scenario.

"Then the Autobots will look after you" Optimus nudged me down the road "Run now"

I was about to obey but stopped. Turning back I pressed my lips to his cheek "Promise that you'll be alright" I whispered.

Optimus hesitated "I promise"

I smiled sadly, turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. Behind me I could hear Megatron and Optimus growling at each other, their voices filled with deadly promise. The ground shook as the two giants threw themselves at each other.

"You still fight for the weak, that is why you lose" Megatron roared. The ground shuddered again. To curious for my own good I stopped and turned back to see what was happening. And that is the one thing that I would regret for the rest of my life.

The second I stopped and turned the road next to me exploded. I had no time to activate a force field, in fact I had no time to do anything more than throw up my hands. The explosion was enough to send me flipping back into the nearby wall. My arm broke with a sickening crack as I slammed against the concrete. My head cracked the wall and I slumped down to the pavement.

Weakly I managed to raise my head about a centimetre before dizziness overcame me and I slumped back. Blood dripped down into my eyes from a deep gash over my eyebrow. My ears hurt and any sound that came to them was muffled and distorted so I suspected that I had blown an ear drum. I had burns from the flames and gashes and bruises covering every scrap of exposed flesh. My clothes were more likely than not burnt and torn to shreds. The wound inflicted by Scorponok was bleeding freely now but the worst thing was my arm. I had never broken a bone before in my life and was not prepared for this sort of pain. Combine that with pain that was searing all over my body I was more than ready to pass out.

Two well-polished shoes filled my vision and I looked up. My father crouched down before me, trying and failing to look concerned.

"That didn't have to happen Allison. In fact none of this really had to happen. Why did you run?" He asked

"Like…I said. I would…rather die…than give you…the All Spark" I managed to get out. My father shook his head.

"You are worse than your mother when it comes to being stubborn" He muttered. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to ignore him. I was going pretty well with that until he nudged my broken arm, causing me to screech in pain.

My eyes snapped open and focused on him. "Allison I'm talking to you. The very least you could do is pay attention"

"No" I mumbled and closed my eyes again. This time I felt myself being dragged upright, setting off a million and one pain receptors in my brain.

"Look at that Allison" My father whispered in my ear. I managed to pull open my eyes and focus on the scene in front of me. Megatron and Optimus were still fighting each other. Both were damaged but the Prime seemed to be coming off the worst. As I watched Megatron threw him to the ground.

"You see Allison, the Autobots are pathetic creations. You're wasting your time with them. Join us…" My father's voice faded away as I zoned out. This whole thing seemed very familiar to me. Racking my very tired and probably concussed brain I soon remembered why.

The memory of my dream/vision came flooding back to me all at once. The city, the fight, my injuries were all identical. My breathing increased to terrified pants as I recalled the way Megatron had raised his foot to crush me. I hadn't seen the end, whether I lived or died.

"…The future is inevitable" I zoned in at the last few words of my dad's little speech. Summoning all the strength I could, I spoke, forcing as much power and determination into my voice as possible.

"The future isn't certain" I said. I pushed away from my father. My head span, my arm throbbed and the world seemed to tilt but I remained on my feet. Raising my chin I looked my father in the eye. "And I'm going to make sure the future that I saw won't happen"

My father looked so pissed that for a second I thought he might lunge at me but at that exact moment in time Abbie decided to make her grand entrance.

"Get away from my friend" She yelled swinging what appeared to be a crow bar. My dad slumped to the ground, completely out of it.

"Where did you get the chainsaw from?" I asked, gesturing to the gardening tool in her spare hand.

"Over there" She pointed back down the street. "The window was smashed and I needed a weapon"

"You didn't steal it did you?"

"No, I borrowed it without permission. You look awful"

"Thank you for stating the obvious"

Abbie rolled her eyes, concern still gleaming in them. I was considering making some super-duper smart ass reply but then, much to my intense amazement, my phone went off. I fished it out and stared at it.

"I swear this thing is glued to my pocket" I could not believe that after everything I had just been through it was still in there. I pressed answer.

"Hi there. I'm really sorry but this is a very bad time for me, I'll call you back okay. Bye" I promptly hung up and threw the phone to Abbie. "Mind this for me would you"

"Where are you going?" She asked putting the phone in her own pocket, as I turned away toward the battle that was still raging. I couldn't help but wince as Optimus was thrown away again, Megatron stalking over to him.

"To kick some bad robot butt" I grinned as the All Spark surged through me lessening the pain of my injuries "Make sure he doesn't get away" I nodded down to my still unconscious father. I waved my hand as Abbie began to protest loudly, calling me an insane, idiotic human being "Please Abbie, I know what I'm doing"

"No you don't" She said "You're the type of person who plans later, after everything's over"

"Trust me" I locked eyes with her "get to Bumblebee and get him to get you out of here. This is gonna get really ugly"

_Lennox, Epps, Autobots and other people who are flying around the city, I want those weapons ready and all aimed at Megatron ready to fire at my command _I opened my mind to all those around me. I then focused on Optimus _Hang on bud. Helps on its way_

**Oh my God I just realised something. I only have two more chapters left after this. Oh that's just depressing.**

**Because I'm the sort of person who likes to plan ahead, start casting your votes now as to whether I should write a fan fiction for the second movie. **

**Whilst I have your attention; have you checked out Trinity the Crazy's new story? If you haven't then I suggest you do ASAP because it is so awesome it will knock your socks off. And while I'm at it, why don't you pay a visit to Princess Selina's 'Dawnlight' because that is awesome as well. **

**Till next time… **


	24. Chapter 24: it's over now

**I hope you all liked my four chapters at one go thing. I just felt really guilty that I hadn't updated in so long so I decided to get them all up together. I hope you enjoyed them.**

**My ideas are slowing down again, noooooooo! Must finish before writers block takes over again!**

I strode forward briskly, the All Spark lending me power and completely numbing the pain of my injuries. My broken arm worked again which was a relief although I knew that when this was over it would come back to bite me. But I wasn't focusing on that just now. My one purpose at this moment was to save the world. However hard that may be.

"Hey ugly" I shouted up to Megatron, who turned from his position pinning Optimus to the road, a feral snarl on his sharp features. Optimus looked my way as well, optics widening.

"All Spark, what are you doing?" Megatron drawled.

I smirked "kicking your butt"

"But you are not armed" He half laughed "What could you possibly do?"

I clenched my hands into fists, drawing the power from the All Spark into them. "Two things; you seem to be forgetting that I'm the All Spark…" I focused on Optimus for a second _when I say so, push Megatron up away from you _I returned my attention to talking to Megatron "And two; I may not be armed in that sense, but I have a lot people around me who are" At that moment I opened my mind and beamed one word to everyone around me _FIRE!_

I glared at him as the army opened fire and the jets that had been circling swooped down, missiles firing.

"NOW" I yelled and Optimus pushed up, sending Megatron stumbling back away from him, straight into the path of the missiles. The Decepticon leader spun from the impact and nearly toppled. A kick in his knee from Optimus sent him crashing to the ground.

"Brat" he snarled dragging himself forward, now missing an arm and a leg and half of his armour "I'll kill you. The All Spark is mine"

I stared up at him no longer scared. I stepped forward so I was a few inches from his face.

"Listen close buddy. No one owns me. Just because I'm the All Spark does not mean that I belong to anyone, especially not you" I activated a force field as his arm swiped out at me. "I don't to kill you" I said looking him straight in the optic "but you leave me no choice"

I ran under him and raised my arms so my hands were pressed to his spark chamber. Drawing a deep breath I channelled my power through into his spark. The sudden over load of power was way too much for him and he reared back, roaring in agony. I stepped back and watched as he clawed at his now molten spark chamber, as if he could remove what was killing him. He then fell forward, rolled onto his back and twitched and convulsed for a few minutes before going still. I tensed ready for him to leap back up but he didn't.

Optimus dragged himself to his feet and limped over to where I was standing. I glanced up at him and tried to smile but ended up failing in that which was a first for me. Instead I swallowed and looked back over at the now dead Decepticon.

"He's dead" I stated "I killed him"

Optimus knelt beside me and gave his dead brother a sad stare before looking at me "You did the right thing"

I shook my head, about to protest when from behind me Abbie spoke up "Oh here we go again. It's the self-blame game"

I twisted so I could see her. She was standing beside Bumblebee, chainsaw still in hand, a devilish grin on her features that shifted to a genuine relieved smile.

"You saved the world Ally. We are forever in you debt" Optimus held out his hand for me. I sat down in his palm without hesitation, really starting to feel the effects of what had just been happening. And now that the All Spark had settled down again my arm was throbbing like crazy and my head was spinning.

"Knew the little chick had it in her" Jazz appeared beside Optimus as well as Ironhide. The weapons specialist was nodding in approval as he surveyed the scene.

I sat back in Optimus's palm and looked around. Lennox was quite literally dragging my dad off the scene and forcing him into a car. Both were arguing with each other loudly but not loudly enough for me to be able to hear them. The other members of the military were helping others up and seeing to injuries.

"How many are dead?" Ironhide asked

"Surprisingly none at the moment" Simmons said from somewhere underneath me.

"There's one that I know of" I bit my lower lip as I thought of Starscream. What had happened to him I had no idea but I had been assuming him dead for the whole battle.

"Who is it?" I twisted my head to look round at Ratchet and very nearly fell off Optimus's hand. The medic was slowly making his way over to us. And he wasn't alone. Leaning heavily against Ratchet, looking blatantly awful was Starscream.

"Oh my…oh my God" I pressed a hand to my mouth. Optimus placed me on the ground gently and I stumbled over to where Ratchet was setting down Starscream.

Half laughing and half crying I jumped up and flung my good arm around his neck. I peered down at his back and couldn't help but wince at the huge amount of damage that I saw. The missile really had carved a path through his thrusters. Pretty much nothing remained of them and one of his wings was barely hanging on by a few cables. The rest of his armour was a mess of huge gouges, dents, scrapes and burns from where he had fallen.

"What did I miss" He asked calmly, one of his hands rubbing my back as I held his neck tightly not wanting to let go in case it was all some random concussed dream.

"Oh pretty much everything" I pulled back and whipped my eyes. I was now grinning uncontrollably like a deranged idiot "I can't believe this. You're alive"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" Starscream smirked looking way too pleased with himself for someone who did look half dead and ready to drop at any second "But I can't fly now"

"No you can't" Ratchet snapped, clipping him over the back of the head lightly "The damage that's been done will take me ages to repair and after that I won't want you up in the air for another few months"

"I have to go a few months without flying?" I burst out laughing at Starscreams facial expression which was a mix of horror, disbelief and annoyance "That sucks"

"Well you should have thought about that before you got yourself shot down" I patted his arm "don't worry I'll keep you company"

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Starscream asked bewildered.

"Yes as a matter of fact…oh my shoe" I stopped in med sentence when I saw the top of my sneaker sticking out from a small pile of rubble. I hurried over to where my shoe was and picked it up "Yay, I found it" I spun in a small circle hugging my shoe before falling over as a dizzy spell claimed me "My arms hurts"

Abbie was rolling her eyes but grinning all the same as she plonked down next to me.

"Well I guess it all worked out in the end" She said, resting her chin in her hand. I gazed around at everyone. Optimus was now helping Starscream who was looking about ready to sleep whilst Ratchet examined the damage to his back. Ironhide, Bumblebee and Jazz were assisting the soldiers with getting cars out of buildings and clearing away dead Decepticons. Lennox was talking to a medic and pointing at me. My dad was glaring out of a car window at everyone and Simmons was talking with Epps and shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I guess it did work out" I smiled slightly and for the first time in days I relaxed. It was over, Megatron was dead, my friends were alive and so was I and the world was still in one piece. My smile widened and I breathed a small sigh of relief then thought of something that had nothing to do with anything "You do realise that you've been away from home for over forty eight hours"

Abbie went to respond then seemed to reach the same conclusion when she saw the way I was smiling. She paled visibly "Aw Shit man, I'm in so much trouble"

I just laughed.

**Yes as you may have guessed I'm done. I'm just going to write the epilogue then 'I'm the All Spark' will be well and truly finished. **

**TTFN**


	25. Epilogue: It will never end

**Here we go everyone, the final chapter for my first ever story on fan fiction. **

It had taken a while but between us Abbie and I had managed to convince her parents that Abbie hadn't been off doing God knows what and that she had been helping me to settle into my new life which wasn't too far from the truth. We purposely edited out what had happened in Mission City and her being kidnapped and everything. Of course her parents were still furious with her and it didn't help that Bumblebee had decided that he really liked Abbie and was going to become what the Autobots called her guardian. This meant that he had followed her home, which then resulted in her parents freaking more, which resulted in us having to convince them that 'no Abbie hadn't stolen it' which took forever.

About two weeks after the events of mission city everything had begun to quiet down. Megatron and the remains of his Decepticons had been disposed of where no one would ever find them and my father had been locked up in prison under the charges of murder, attempted murder and kidnapping. He was in for the next forty years but in my opinion that was too short. 'Never allowed out' would be too short a sentence in my opinion though so I didn't say anything.

The Autobots had been given permission to remain on Earth and now they had formed an allegiance with the human military in a new top secret branch of the army called NEST. It was an acronym for Non-biological Extra-terrestrial Species Team or something like that but I just called it the Random Team of Humans and Alien or RTOHAA. As part of this agreement the Autobots were also allowed to send messages into space inviting other Autobots to come to Earth.

Much to my delight Starscream had decided to stay with the Autobots after he had recovered. Optimus had been more than happy to let him stay and had seemed rather glad that that was what the ex-con wanted. Ratchet had repaired the damage to Starscreams wings but he wasn't allowed up in the air for another three months which he was not happy about. I made a mental note not to be annoying around him until he was back in the sky.

As for myself, after I was released from the med-bay from being treated for a concussion, six cracked ribs and a triple break in my arm, I was invited to join NEST as a full time member after I graduated but until then I could live on the base as I had nowhere else to go. Abbie had been offered a place as well but she had politely declined saying she wanted a normal life. Now I thought about it I knew that I wouldn't give up what I had now for anything. I had always thought that my life had been incredibly boring and now I that had all changed. Of course there were times when I wished that some things had never happened, such as my mum dying or my dad turning evil. I missed them both horribly and I sometimes found myself wishing that I had the power to bring them both back. But after all we must get over these things and move on.

I lay back on the bed in my new room and grinned. Oh my god my life was awesome. I had so many new friends and people who I could call a family. My exceptionally bright blue eyes closed as I drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. But this is me right, nothing remains peaceful for long.

**Hey, that's unbelievable I've actually finished. Six months after I started I have finally finished this story. **

**Thank you to all those people who have reviewed, added me to favourite author or story or just generally took the time to read it. You are awesome people. **

**And just so you know I'm in the process of writing the next one so I will see you all again soon. **

**TTFN (because I will be back) **


End file.
